One Second
by babe7878
Summary: Some people believe that it takes more than one night to change a person. The truth is, it really just takes a second. All it took was a split second to change her from Angel's best friend to Jack's best friend
1. Chapter 1: Just the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, this is purely for fun.

**_One Second_**

_Some people believe that it takes more than one night to change a person. The truth is, it really just takes a second. One simple second that could cause a person to regret a decision for the rest of their lives. A second that could keep the deepest secrets. Just one second to change a life…_

Angel had just finished getting ready, ready for a party. He waltzed down the stairs in deep blue jeans, a white wife beater covered with a red, burgundy and white striped shirt, aviator sunglasses and a black baseball hat worn backwards. It was Angel Mercer, in all his nineteen-year-old glory. His feet made light thuds as he walked across the front hallway floor, searching for shoes to complete his get up.

It was when he was squatted down in the front closet that his mother finally made her presence known. Angel was oblivious to her standing behind him, her mouth covered with her hand, trying to suppress a smirk. She was proud of who he turned out to be, proud that she had helped raise him into such a fine young gentleman.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a small laugh. Angel turned his head around so fast he lost his balance and landed on the floor below him with a loud _whack_. Evelyn just laughed harder, even as he glared up at her.

"Ma." He whined, embarrassed that he had just fallen.

"Oh Angel, I'm sorry." She replied, the grin still present on her angelic face.

"Where are my shoes?" The embarrassment quickly forgotten as he glanced at his watch.

"I put them in the laundry room." She answered sweetly.

Angel hauled himself off the floor and made his way into the laundry room as quickly as he could. She would be waiting for him in a matter of minutes and he didn't like to keep people waiting.

Evelyn made her way into the living room, spotting her other three sons laying around, watching some cartoon. She stood in the doorway and watched silently, not wanting to disturb them. She was proud of what they had all become. From juvenile delinquents to young gentlemen. From terrified little boys to courageous men. She would always be proud of her sons.

"MA!"

Evelyn turned quickly to cater to Angel who was growing frustrated, not being able to find his shoes. He marched back through the house to stand in front of her, holding _one_ of his shoes in his left hand.

"Angel, did you even look for the other one?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes and I didn't find it."

"Alright, I'll go take a look." Evelyn sighed.

Angel stepped towards the living room as Evelyn brushed past him. He stood in the doorway and watched the TV long enough to realize that his brothers were watching The Simpsons.

"Isn't there anything else on?" He asked.

Bobby turned his head from his position on the couch and just glared at Angel. Jeremiah stretched out his arms from his spot on the floor and Jack, he just shrugged at Angel, not even bothering to tear his eyes away from the TV.

"We can't all be fucking partiers like you." Bobby retorted.

"You just jealous." Angel barked back.

"Of _you_. Right. I'm jealous of you." Bobby replied sarcastically.

Jack and Jeremiah just let out quiet laughs, not wanting to get into an argument with Bobby or Angel. It was better if they just minded their own business.

"Well I don't see you with any friends." Angel stated, matter-of-factly.

"Nah man, they're just too cool for you."

"Right-"

"ANGEL!" Evelyn's voice had stopped the argument, dead.

"What Ma?"

"I found your shoe!"

Angel turned around and ran at his mother, grabbing the shoe from her hands and flopping onto the second last step to put them on. He stood up once they were securely on his feet and peaked out the window in the front door. She hadn't shown up yet.

Angel walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch beside Bobby, purposely trying to cause another argument.

"Yo Angel, why do you hang out with her anyways?" Jerry asked, the show had gone to commercials.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you hang out with a seventeen-year-old girl?" Bobby asked, specifying what they all wanted to know.

Angel glared at Bobby before reaching out and smacking him on the leg. Ignoring the question, Angel stood up and stomped into the front hall. He grabbed a jacket from the closet and whipped the front door open. The door slammed behind him, making the three guys in the living room jerk from the loudness. Evelyn just shook her head.

As soon as he stepped onto the driveway, she pulled in, driving her little red Chevy Cavalier. It was the one thing in her life that was all hers. She didn't have much stuff that was all hers. Her room was shared with her older sister, who was never around. Her clothes were also shared with her older sister. Her textbooks were her sister's before they were hers. Her car though, it was all hers, no sharing with anyone.

Angel stepped around the car to the passenger's door before pulling it open and climbing in. He took a look at his best friend Riley before pulling the door shut. She gave him a smile before pointing at his neglected seatbelt. Angel buckled up as she backed out of the driveway.

"Ready to party?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!"

Riley Samuels was Angel's best friend, ever since she moved into the house down the road. They had met seven years before, when she was ten and he was twelve, and were best friends ever since. He watched her grow up from a tiny little girl with short, light brown pigtails into the gorgeous, dark brown haired girl she was presently.

Her dark brown hair was straight with a slight flare at the bottom. There were obvious red and orange streaks throughout it, and they were bright. Her brown eyes were nothing special to her but one look into her eyes and Angel knew exactly what her mood was. It was her curves that attracted the attention of most boys at her high school, the school Angel had graduated from two years earlier. She was in her last year and wasn't exactly planning on going anywhere for post-secondary education.

Tonight though, Riley was wearing her tight blue jeans that flared out at the bottom. She had on her converse high tops, the tongues dangling out from under the pant legs. Her tight white t-shirt with black and red heart down the right side hugged her in all the right places. What made her outfit strictly Riley was the leather jacket. It was a perfect fit for her. The bottom of it just brushed the top of her jeans, which sat just below her belly button. The sleeves were just slightly too long for her, but the silver studs around the cuff still made her look fierce.

No one messed with Riley Samuels. Not just because she was intimidating on her own, no. If anyone messed with Riley, they'd have Angel to deal with and his name was all it took to instill fear on anyone in the community.

The two of them were strictly best friends, nothing more. Angel in fact had a steady girlfriend, Sofi, who just happened to be out of town that weekend. Riley never thought about Angel as anything more than a friend, he was like an older brother to her, only slightly less protective.

Nonetheless, here they sat, in the front of her Cavalier, driving ten minutes down the road to a house party hosted by none other than Gigi Devers, a punk at Riley's school. She was the most well known punk at the school, not necessarily popular, but she had tones of friends, or people who liked to party. Riley was a friend, a close friend, who always had invites to Gigi's parties.

Angel knew a bunch of the guys who were going to be there. They were his age but had failed to graduate on time; either that or they had stayed back an extra year or so to play basketball or football. That was why Angel was going, that and someone had to watch Riley's back.

She pulled onto Gigi's street and parked behind a black pick-up truck a couple houses down from Gigi's. The street was lined, on both sides, with cars and as soon as the two of them got out of the car, they could hear loud rock music from the house.

It was obvious that people were already drunk and passed out, some teens laying on the front lawn, practically out cold. There were empty beer bottles littered all over the front lawn, the front porch too. Angel set his arm around her shoulders protectively as they entered the house, the music instantly going up a billion notches.

They two of them stuck together, wandering through the house, looking around at the groups of people dancing and drinking or the random people half passed out on the floor. Riley locked eyes with the guy she had been crushing on for the last six months. He smiled at her and she melted inside. Angel removed his arm from her shoulders but remained behind her, walking as close as possible, trying to keep her away from the creepers.

They reached the kitchen and bee lined it right for the giant bucket, full of ice and bottles of beer. Angel reached down and grabbed two, handing one to Riley after popping the cap off and tossing it back into the bucket. She drank half of it in one go.

"Slow down there Girly." Angel had warned in a joking tone.

"I can hold my alcohol just as well as you." She replied.

"Yeah yeah, just watch yourself."

"I will." She grinned, finishing her beer with another drink.

Angel watched her as she made her way back towards the front door, he knew she was going to find the guy she liked, he thought his name was Kevin Mackenzie. Angel shrugged her off and started to enjoy the party himself, starting with a second beer.

_Review! Review! Review! PLEASE..._


	2. Chapter 2: ChChChChanges

_**One Second: Chapter 2 - Ch-ch-ch-Changes**_

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking for her but Riley was flirting up a storm with Kevin Mackenzie. He had started to flirt first though and Riley wasn't going to turn him down. He had the spiky brown hair and the gorgeous blue eyes. He was Mr. Popular to her, even if he was just another well-known punk kid.

He was wearing blue jeans and a plain light blue t-shirt, out of his punk element for the party. He did however; have his hair styled into a fauxhawk that particular night. She looked at his neck and noted the silver chain. She had seen the necklace before, a small silver lion head hung at the end of it, tucked under his shirt. She never knew why it was a lion or what the importance of it was; all she knew was that it meant a lot to him.

She had only consumed three beers total, over the past hour and a half and wasn't even close to being drunk. She was buzzed and feeling really good, which was probably why she was flirting so much with Kevin. They had started out sitting on the stairs, just talking and flirting and had eventually given up on small talk and had moved on to dancing in the hallway, at the bottom of the stairs with the other people.

He danced close to her, grabbing her hands, setting her hands on his hips then resting his hands on her hips as well, moving them up and down her sides. She let go of his hips with her own hands and danced closer, barely leaving a gap between their bodies.

Kevin pulled her tight against him, they clearly wanted more from each other, but Riley wasn't exactly ready for the next move.

Kevin stopped dancing with her and grabbed her wrist, tightly. That was the second Riley knew she was in trouble. He pulled on her arm, jerking her forward, pulling her back into his arms. He held her tightly as he pushed her up the stairs. She tried to scream but with the loud music and drunkenness, she wasn't heard.

Kevin pushed her harder, she stumbled at the top and flew forwards, only to be caught by Kevin. He then shoved her harder into a bedroom, Riley landed on the bed, her legs hanging over the end. She looked up at Kevin's menacing smirk and backed herself up against the headboard of the bed. He slammed the door shut behind him and shoved a chair against it so no one could get it.

Riley's eyes welled up with tears. He closed in on her, crawling onto the bed, straddling her. He pinned her arms down and moved his face closer to hers, ready to kiss her. She squirmed against his grip but it didn't stop him. The last thing Riley saw before losing herself forever was the ferocious silver lion, dangling from his neck

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Angel was enjoying himself, dancing with a group of people he knew from when he was in school. They were just dancing, nothing more, nothing less. Angel had only finished the two beers he had when he had first arrived, almost two hours earlier. He hadn't seen Riley in the past fourty-five minutes. They hadn't exactly stuck together but he had least been able to spot her somewhere in the house, he hadn't been able to spot her at all anymore.

He had pushed it to the back of his mind though. He believed she was fine. Most likely outside with Kevin or in a different room. He wasn't worried about her at all. Instead, he danced. Bouncing up and down with the loud beats of the music. A few people were even singing along, screaming out the lyrics at the tops of their lungs, Angel remained quiet, just simply dancing.

He stopped dancing when the song ended and headed back for the kitchen, looking for another beer, just to quench his thirst, a thirst he had worked up dancing so hard.

Grabbing another beer, Angel then held the ice-cold bottle against his forehead, trying to cool down his face before drinking it. Removing it from his forehead, he popped the cap off and threw it across the room; it hit the wall and fell to the floor. He tipped his head back and drank the whole beer in less than thirty seconds.

He wandered back towards the front of the house, looking for a place to sit down for a few minutes. He had spotted an empty chair in the living room. Angel watched as a few people walked by it, looking at it, almost laying a claim on it. He picked up his pace, desperate to sit down, desperate for a break from being on his feet.

He pushed through the crowd, pushing people lightly to get them to clear his way. He made it to the chair and had jumped to sit on it, finally feeling relief of his feet. He slouched back in the chair and relaxed, it felt like heaven to him. Watching the people continue to dance, Angel started to smile slightly. The party was turning out to be way better than he had expected.

He kept watching the dancing people, as well as the people not dancing. He was just people watching, enjoying his sit. He had been sitting for less than five minutes when Riley ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time and jumping off the last three. He stood up immediately when he saw that she was upset, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Riley!" He shouted, trying to be louder than the music and party noises.

She jerked her head up and looked around, spotting him almost instantly. He pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of her. She grabbed a fistful of his shift and hid her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up so she was slightly off the ground.

"Riles, what's the matter?" He asked in a normal voice seeing as no one could hear anything anyways.

"Take me home." She whimpered.

He moved his hands down her back and set her down before turning around. She waited as he bent down slightly, wanting her to get on his back. She did and he piggybacked her through the house, listening as she cried, her head on his shoulder.

When the two of them burst through the front door, Angel set her on the ground and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward as he rushed with her to the car. She dug into her jeans pocket and fumbled with the keys.

Angel took one look at her and gently grabbed the keys from her trembling hands. He unlocked the car and pulled open the passenger door, ushering her into it. She was clearly in no state to drive and he was sober enough to get them home safe.

Once she was in the car, she curled up into a ball on the seat and sobbed. Angel climbed into the driver's seat and reached across to grab her seatbelt, she wasn't making any effort to buckle up. He clicked her seatbelt in and ran his hand down her arm, trying to calm her down.

"Riley what happened?" He asked again.

He didn't start the car; he made no attempt to drive at all. He was far more concerned with her well-being. She just shook her head in response, not really answering his question at all.

"You can tell me."

Riley turned her head and slowly looked at him. She swallowed loudly before her lips started to quiver. She was terrified, he knew that much for sure.

Angel started the car; she wasn't going to say another word to him. He slowly pulled away from the curb and drove down the road. Riley stared at the house as they passed the house; it was one place she was never going back to. The other place she was never going back to was the girl she used to be, before that one second that changed her life.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Angel dropped her off at her house, parking the car in the driveway. She looked at him and he handed her the keys. She took them with still trembling hands and slowly climbed out of the car. He also got out of the car and walked around to meet her. She grabbed his arm and held onto him for dear life.

Angel could easily see that no one was home at Riley's place. All the lights were out and the family's other car was missing. Riley fumbled with her keys, isolating the one for the house before mounting the three steps to her front porch. She jammed the key in the door with her left hand, her right hand still gripping Angel's arm.

The door eased open and Riley reached in and flipped the light switch before letting go of his arm. He stepped into the house after her and watched as she let her coat fall off her shoulders to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the bottom of the step, the tears slowing down severely. She slowly looked up at him, her arms crossed over her chest and resting on her knees.

"Are you okay to stay by yourself?" He asked, not pushing the issue at all.

"Fine." She replied quietly, almost in a whisper.

"You sure?"

She just nodded her head yes as an answer, afraid that her voice would give away how terrified she actually was. Angel squatted down and hugged her. She let out a breath she was holding and then watched as he turned his back towards her and walked out of her house, pulling the door shut behind her.

Riley lunged at the door and flipped the lock before collapsing to the floor and letting out a scream before she started sobbing yet again.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Angel walked down the street to his house. He trekked up the stairs to the porch and pushed the door open, somewhat shocked to find the living room lights still on, even though it was past one in the morning.

He took his shoes off at the front door and dragged his feet to the living room, finding Bobby and Jack, in opposite spots from when he left. They were still watching TV and only looked at Angel when he entered. He sat on the couch beside Jack and set his hands on the couch.

"How was the party?" Jack asked.

"Alright." Angel shrugged. He didn't know what to make of it yet. It was good because he had fun but it was bad because of the way he left Riley. He settled on alright.

"So you dropped Riley off at home then?"

"What's it matter Jack?" Angel shot back, angry not with Jack but with whoever or whatever happened to Riley.

"Just trying to make conversation. Sorry."

Angel shook his head and lifted his hands up, pressing his palms against his forehead.

"Nah man, I'm sorry. I just kinda left her at home. She was pretty shaken up." Angel stated.

"Yeah?" Jack looked at him quizzically.

"She was trembling when we left."

Jack just looked at Angel as he let out a sigh and rubbed his palms into his eyes. He instantly dropped his hands to his thighs and rested them there. He turned his head and stared at Jack.

"Hey Jack, what do you know about Kevin Mackenzie?" Angel asked.

"Major asshole why?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders. It was always the assholes that the girls went for. He wasn't about to tell Jack that Riley was head over heels in love with Kevin Mackenzie, even if Jack already had an idea of Riley's feelings for the guy, or that he now had suspicions about the kid.

"No reason Jackie."

Angel stood up and made his way to bed, wondering if maybe Riley wouldn't be all weird the next day. It was all he could do to hope.

_Review! Review! Review! Constructive criticism is also welcome..._


	3. Chapter 3: Time After Time

_**One Second: Chapter 3 - Time After Time**_

It was six months after the incident at the party; Riley hadn't talked to anyone about what happened to her. She didn't think being raped by Kevin Mackenzie was anything to be telling people. Of course, his threat to hunt her down and kill her if she told was also a big factor. It was a shame that it had haunted her while she slept, giving her nightmares about the silver lion.

Within those six months though, she had completed high school, talking to Jack more often in English class instead of just ignoring him. Before the incident she was strictly Angel's friend, she had chosen for it to be that way. Now, she was just trying to be friends with anyone who wouldn't hurt her and if Jack ever laid a hand on her, Angel would rip out his throat.

They were almost as good of friends as Angel, which was good because Angel was shipping out the next week and that would leave Riley without a best friend for the summer. She had picked up a job at the local café as a cashier; it was how she'd spend most of her summer. She had figured that the more she worked, the easier it would be for Angel to be gone and easier for her to deal with the incident.

Riley sat beside Angel on the steps to his front porch a week before he was supposed to be leaving. She was completely silent, not wanting to ruin the last little bit of time she had. He was also quiet, but he was quiet because he didn't know what to say.

"Promise me you'll come back?" She asked, dead serious.

Angel turned his head slightly and looked at her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, giving her a one-armed hug. He kissed the side of her head as a joke.

"I promise _Mom_." He laughed.

She slugged him in the gut and instantly stopped his laughter. She leaned against his shoulder and nudged his side with her elbow.

"I'm serious. You're the bestest friend I've got."

Her eyes were innocent as she asked. He took a deep breath, composing himself.

"I promise I'll come back Riles."

"You better write me and call me when you can. I'm way more important than Sofi. Just remember that." Riley replied, a threatening tone to her voice.

"I think Sofi would beg to differ but I'll try." Angel grinned at her.

"Good."

Angel laughed at her a little bit and she smiled at him. An honest, happy to be alive smile.

"Now you've got to promise me something Girly."

"What is it Angel?"

"Behave yourself without me. Save the trouble making for when I get back?"

"Absolutely." Riley smiled back at him.

"Well I have to go meet Sofi. I'll talk to you later?"

Angel stood up but remained in front of her, looking down at her. Riley just nodded her head yes and then watched him disappear as he walked down the street.

She just sat there, on Angel's front step, staring out at the street. The longer she stared, the more she thought about _him_. How he forced her to the bedroom, how he took her virginity, how he destroyed her life and threatened to take hers if she told anyone. She hated him, she hated what he did to her but most importantly, she hated that she had to live with what he did.

She was deep in thought, staring blankly at the street. She shivered in the hot sun, not because she was cold, just from the nightmares she had off and on over the past six months. She closed her eyes and dropped her head, seeing his face. She fought off the urge to cry. She was completely silent.

Jack had stepped out onto the front porch and was looking at Riley. She was obviously not right. He noticed her attitude at school changing after the night of the party. There was the good change: she had stopped ignoring him completely. Then there was the bad change: she had started to skip classes and Jack had a sneaking suspicion that she was using drugs on occasion, which she had been so clearly opposed to when she had seen him smoking.

Jack recalled the days right after the party, the days where Angel would constantly ask him how she was at school and when Jack informed him that she wasn't there, Angel would pry further, asking his younger brother if he knew where she was.

The days that she did make it to school, Jack always watched out for her, Angel had asked him too. He walked her to her car after school; she even started to drive Jack home, stopping in to see Angel. Each day she saw Angel, she would fight with herself about whether or not to tell him about Kevin Mackenzie.

That was another thing Jack noticed. Before the party Riley would always stand in the hallway and talk to Kevin, flirt with him, that kind of thing. After that weekend, she avoided Kevin like the plague. He always knew Kevin was an asshole but Riley, at one point, was desperately seeking out his attention, now she wasn't even remotely interested in his attention.

Jack was torn though. He wasn't completely sure if he liked the 'new' Riley. So what if the old Riley wasn't exactly his friend, she didn't completely hate him. It was nice not mixing his feelings about her with his brother, better to keep her as just a family acquaintance; at least, it seemed like the easier way. She used to be at the house solely for Angel. Now she would be at the house for Angel and him, they had become study buddies, well more like she was tutoring him in math and he was helping her out with all of her skipped English classes.

The old Riley was an excellent student, attending every class, never late, not a single detention. The new Riley skipped two and three days a week if she felt like it, then she'd skip out on the detentions. It was more shocking that even with the skipping she did, her grades were still impeccable. She had Jack to thank for that, Jack and Angel. Angel was the one who would relay messages to her through Jack.

The new Riley now sat on the steps in front of Jack, who stood up, leaning against the porch wall. He had his hands jammed into his jeans pockets. Clearing his throat, he was trying to get her attention, she screamed, jerking her head upright and looking out at the street, her eyes wide with fear. Jack didn't see her fear filled eyes, he was still standing behind her, but he did hear the bone-chilling scream of terror.

"What the hell Riley?"

She blinked rapidly a few times before her eyes returned to their normal state. Before Jack had scared her, she saw his face; she could hear herself screaming 'NO'. Anytime she closed her eyes now she would see some part of the incident, the rape.

She stood up and stepped up beside him, leaning against his side. She also jammed her hands into her pockets but pulled them right back out, setting them on her hips. That didn't work either, she finally settled on crossing her arms over her chest, still leaning against him.

"Sorry, I zoned out and you scared me." It wasn't a total lie. She did zone out. She saw his face then he scared her and she thought, for a slight second, that Kevin was going to get her again.

"Ma's got dinner ready, you sticking around?"

Riley shrugged. She really had no idea what she was going to do anymore. She wasn't even sure anyone in the Mercer house wanted her there. Angel wasn't home now, he was out with Sofi and as much as she liked Jack, she didn't really want to be around people for the night.

"No." She sighed.

Jack pulled his one hand out of his pocket and set it on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"It'd be nice if you stayed." He whispered.

She stepped away from him, his hand dropping down to his side. Even at her full height she still only came up to his chest. She wasn't short, not at all. Jack was just abnormally tall.

"No thanks."

Jack shrugged his shoulders at her. It was her loss. She ran her hand down his arm in appreciation of his gesture. She then hopped down the steps and hit the ground, starting her short walk back to her house. Jack watched her go.

"Dear God Riley, what is wrong with you?" He asked, to no one in particular. He looked up at the sky and silently prayed that she would be eventually be okay.

_Review this puppy up!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Too Little Too Late

_**One Second: Chapter 4 - Too Little Too Late**_

Angel had his bags packed into the trunk of Bobby's car, ready to head off to the airport. Everyone was there, Riley, Jack, Bobby, Jerry, Evelyn and Sofi, all waiting to say goodbye. Sofi had been holding onto Angel for a good five minutes, crying for him to stay safe and not do anything stupid.

As soon as Sofi let go, Evelyn gave him a quick hug before taking Sofi in her arms to comfort. Jack and Bobby just hugged him quickly, Jerry hugged him long enough to whisper 'stay safe' in his ear and Riley, last but not least, lunged at him.

Angel rocked her back and forth. He was going to stay in contact with her as often as possible. She wanted to tell him everything that happened, he would certainly stay if she did. As much as she wanted to, she didn't. She just cried loudly into his shoulder as they held each other.

It wasn't just losing a best friend for Riley. It was losing her other half. When she needed someone to talk to, he was there. When she looked for someone to turn to, he was there. When she was searching for someone to drag along with her, he always gave in. He was her protector. He watched out for her. He knew her better than anyone else.

Angel squeezed her shoulders gently and she let go, pulling back. She stood in front of him, looking up at him, her eyes red from crying, tears still streaming down her face.

"Riles, I'll be back, don't worry." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I know." She replied with her own small smile.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Angel looked at her with a warning glare.

"Well fuck that leaves her pretty open doesn't it?" Bobby broke in, trying to lighten the mood.

Angel shook his head in amusement before reaching his hand out to pat Riley on the shoulder. She gave him a full smile before taking a step back to join the rest of his family.

Bobby made his way to the car, hopping into the driver's side. Angel took one last look at his mother, two brothers, girlfriend and best friend. His eyes stopped on Riley, wondering if she was ever going to tell him what happened at the party. He was leaving in two seconds, her time was running out.

Angel hopped into the passenger side and motioned at Jack to come closer. Jack leaned down, Angel's head poking out of the window.

"Watch her back Jackie boy." Angel whispered.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"I mean it, if anything happens to her I'm going to be looking at you."

"No problem, I'll watch her."

Angel nodded with another smile. Jack backed up as Angel stuck his hand out the window and waved. Sofi waved back, stepping closer to the car. Bobby pulled out of the driveway, Sofi stepped onto the driveway and stood where the car had just been, she then waved, shouting her goodbyes. Riley coughed back a sob before walking across the driveway. She kept walking, towards the sidewalk.

"Riley!" Jack called out.

Riley turned stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"What Jack?"

"Want to hang out tomorrow?"

"I've got work until six but I'll come by after." She yelled back.

"Alright."

Jack was going to make good on his promise to Angel. Riley wasn't going to be hurt that summer, at least, not if Jack had any control over it.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

It was three in the afternoon and Riley was growing antsy. She enjoyed the job, that wasn't the problem, but lately she had been seeing people from her school walking into the café. It was just a matter of time before one of the customers was Kevin Mackenzie.

Riley filled up a cup of coffee and handed it to the young girl standing in front of her, holding a five-dollar bill. She knew the girl. She was at the party that Riley was at. The last party Riley had been to. Riley vowed that the next party she went to, she wasn't going to be taken so easily, she'd make sure she was going with someone who wouldn't leave her side.

Now Riley looked at the girl, she was no Gigi Devers but this girl, this Madison Fauver, was pretty close. She was known as the girl with the Colossal Keggers or the Banging Beer Fests. To be invited to a 'get together' meant party of the century. Riley handed Madison back her change before smiling, the girl was about so say something.

"So Riley, a few people are coming over tonight for some drinks. You're welcome to come." Madison nodded.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Madison asked, almost accusing her of being a bad friend.

Riley bit her lip, her mind went blank. She didn't have an excuse, or did she.

"I'm hanging out with a friend." Riley shrugged. "Sorry."

"Bring them along, the more the merrier." Madison grinned.

"Yeah, okay. Sure."

Riley caved. She had told Madison she'd be there. Simple solution, she wasn't going to go. If she didn't go, then Madison wouldn't talk to her anymore, which was how she worked. If you pissed off Madison, life became hell. Riley would just have to drag Jack along.

"See you tonight, my place." Madison grinned, waving a hand at Riley.

Riley sighed to herself before stepping away from her lineless till. She untied her apron at the back and tossed it under the counter. Only three more hours and she'd be with Jack, at a party she was scared of going to.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley turned her car off; it was parked in front of Evelyn's house, on the road of course. The driveway was full; Evelyn's car and Bobby's car were both at the house, which meant that everyone was home. Riley pulled the key out of the ignition and stuffed them into her pants pocket. She slowly climbed out of the car, locking the doors behind her.

Her feet felt like anvils, heavy and hard to move, as she walked up to the front door. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She was terrified of that night. Madison Fauver was not a girl who liked to be ditched.

Riley's knuckles rapped on the door. It felt like hours as she waited for the door to be answered. It was only a minute later when Bobby jerked the door open and smirked at her.

"Little Riley, here to pick up your girlfriend Jackie?" He asked with a laugh.

Riley smacked him on the shoulder before walking into the house past him. He closed the door behind her and made his way back into the living room. It wasn't fun for Bobby if she ignored him.

She headed right for the kitchen, spotting Evelyn and Jack at the table, sitting and snacking on a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Riley took a seat beside Jack, not saying a word, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. When Evelyn finished her story about Bobby when he was younger, she looked at Riley and smiled warmly.

"How are you today Dear?" She asked.

"I'm okay and you Evelyn?"

"I'm quite alright."

The older lady went to stand up, Jack also standing up, only because when a lady leaves the table, it's only polite and she was his mother after all. When Evelyn was out of the room, Jack flopped back into the chair and looked at her. She made eye contact with him but immediately turned her head away.

"What are we up to tonight?" Jack asked, trying to brush off her awkward behaviour.

"Maybe we could just hang out, gotoaparty." She tried to say it as one word so Jack wouldn't quite hear her, she was hoping he'd just agree.

"What was the last thing?"

"Uh, go to a party." Riley replied, her voice shaky.

"Only if you want to go."

"I wanna go!" She retorted, not for the fun of the party but for her own well-being.

"Fine we'll go."

"Good." Riley nodded.

Jack stood up from the table and headed up to his room. Riley remained sitting still, she looked straight ahead and stared at the wall. Six months after she was raped, she was going to a party, praying to God that Kevin Mackenzie wasn't going to be there. It would make for an interesting night if he were.


	5. Chapter 5: Take Me Out

_**One Second: Chapter 5 - Take Me Out**_

Riley parked the car in front of the house, on the street, and hopped out. She was ready to face her fear, or at least she thought. She had Jack following behind her as she marched to the front door and shoved it right open.

They were instantly hit with the blaring rock music. Riley easily recognized the current song as Blink 182's _The Rock Show_. Riley started to bop her head to the beat as she kept walking, right towards the back of the house. Madison's parties always had a beer tent in the backyard; Riley had been to enough of her parties to know that much.

She stepped through the kitchen, glancing behind her to make sure Jack was still with her. He didn't know how relieved she was to have him still following her. He raised his eyebrow at her then stepped up beside her, walking alongside Riley.

The two of them squeezed through the sliding glass doors in the kitchen to reach the beer tent outside. Riley quickly grabbed two bottles of beer and extended one out towards Jack. He took it but didn't open it. He was going to keep an eye on her, and he was going to do it while being sober.

"Riley, are you sure about this?"

"Fucking fine with it Jack!" She retorted with a grin.

He kept his mouth shut as he watched her down the entire beer. His hand automatically stretched out towards her as he handed her back the bottle he had, untouched. Riley took it back with a shrug.

Jack watched carefully as one of the girls from the cheerleading squad walked towards Riley. Even at a party, long after high school was over, this girl still wore the cheerleader skirt. Of course she had on a different top, a strapless, black, tight top that showed off her cleavage _and_ hipbones.

Riley's facial expression dropped to annoyance as the girl tapped on her shoulder. The other girl was clearly drunk; she was struggling to stand still, swaying back and forth.

"Jus wanna letchu know that Kevin's looking fer you." She slurred, way past drunk.

"Well I'm taken." Riley barked back, reaching for Jack's hand and then waving it in front of the cheerleader's face aggressively.

Of course Riley wasn't really taken by anyone but if she flaunted that she was, maybe guys, Kevin Mackenzie specifically, would back up off her. Jack glared at the girl, as did Riley. She eventually stuck her tongue out at Riley and sauntered away from them.

Jack let go of her hand and gave her a light shove.

"What?" She asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"I thought you _loved_ Kevin Mackenzie." Jack teased.

"He's an asshole." Riley muttered. Jack smirked at her. He already knew that.

Riley stepped past him and headed back into the house, looking back to make sure he was following her still. She appreciated how he knew exactly what she wanted from him without actually telling him anything. She just wanted to be protected, from the monster that was Kevin Mackenzie.

They made their way into the living room where there was a mass of people dancing. Riley just jumped right in, dancing her way into the center of the mass of people. Jack glared at her; he wasn't a big fan of dancing. He stood on the outside of the dance floor and watched her, not tearing his eyes off her.

She looked back at him and threw him a smile; clearly the party wasn't as bad as she figured it would be. She had yet to run into Kevin, which was good but she knew there was no escaping him forever.

Jack looked at her, then at the guy approaching her. He was grinding against the girls dancing and was quickly moving towards Riley. She wasn't paying attention; she had her eyes shut, just enveloped in the music. Jack took a step closer and saw the guy's face, it was Kevin Mackenzie.

Jack's eyes widened as he tried to get to her before he did. He was pushing his way through the crowd; people pushing him back because he wasn't dancing. He shoved a couple people hard and moved forward, pushing himself into the very center of the mass.

Riley's face terrified Jack. He hadn't been able to beat Kevin to her but he was closing in on the two of them. Riley's eyes were wide and full of fear, her jaw was quivering so bad Jack could see it from ten feet away. Her body was rigid, every muscle tensed in fear.

Kevin had his arm around her waist, dancing with her, grinding like he had with the other girls. He had a sinister smirk on his face. He knew she was terrified. It just made him thirst for her more.

"Mackenzie I swear to God!" Jack yelled, his voice slightly louder than the music.

Kevin's eyes moved from Riley's body to Jack's face. He made no move to back away from Riley, instead he pulled her closer to his body, Riley jamming her hands against Kevin's chest, trying to push him away.

"Mercer, what's up?" He asked casually.

"If you fucking hurt her-"

"What? What is little Jackie Mercer gonna do about it?" Kevin was mocking him now.

Jack took another step closer to the two and glared at Kevin. Riley's eyes were filling up with tears. Jack shoved people away harder and faster as he fumbled through the crowd. Riley had managed to get Kevin to loosen his grip on her, he still held her tightly but not to the point where he was hurting her.

"Mackenzie I swear to God I will fucking kill you!"

Riley locked eyes with Jack. She was begging for him to help her, he was pleading with her to remain calm. She started to cry, soft tears at first but then they turned into streams of water flowing from her eyes. Kevin reached his hand up and set it on her cheek, catching the tears.

"Mercer you don't have the balls to do anything!" Kevin yelled back as he turned around, attempting to take her away from Jack.

Jack lunged at Kevin and tackled him, as well as Riley, to the ground. Riley broke free of his grasp and stepped back so she was out of his reach. Jack was struggling with Kevin, trying to throw punches at him. Kevin was throwing fists right back at Jack. Each one landed a few good hits, Jack slugging Kevin in the gut, Kevin landing a fist on Jack's cheek.

Riley backed herself right up against a wall, watching them fight. A small circle formed around the fighting males, the room was dead silent, except for the loud music, which no one had bothered to turn off.

Jack rolled over on the floor and stood up quickly. Kevin remained laying on the floor, glaring at Jack. Jack backed out of Kevin's reach before shaking his head, trying to shake off the hit to the cheek.

Riley was jerked forward, away from the wall. Jack had a firm hold on her wrist and was pulling her out of the living room. Riley ran to catch up with him and grabbed his hand with her free arm. He let go of her wrist but kept his hand entwined with hers as he led her to the car.

Jack stopped in front of the car and turned to look at her. She was still crying, tears still streaming down her face. His anger was gone in an instant as he looked at her terrified face.

"What was that?" He asked softly. Riley pulled her hand away from his before shoving them into her pockets.

"Take me home."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Riley just wanted to go home and bury herself in her covers and never come out.

Jack reached his hand out to her and she pulled the keys out of her pocket, handing them over to him. She climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door, waiting for him to do the same on the opposite side of the car. When he closed his door, she swallowed loudly.

"Riley, you _can_ talk to me."

Riley nodded her understanding but remained silent. She just stared out the window, not bothering to even look at Jack. She watched as they drove down the road towards her house. She spotted Kevin's car, his bright yellow Dodge Charger, parked on the side of the road. She growled at it, angry at it for belonging to Kevin.

"It's a car Riles." Jack piped up, hearing her growl.

"Angel would understand." She barked back.

Jack just ignored her. If he said anything to her, he'd end up regretting it. He certainly wasn't Angel but he was the only thing she had right now.

Jack parked the car nicely in her driveway before turning it off, keeping the doors locked. He set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. She turned around and looked at him, for the first time since she had left the house. His cheek was starting to bruise already; he had taken the punch for her. Her eyes widened in shock and she shoved her hand at his face, gently setting it under the bruise.

"Jack you're hurt." She said softly.

He set his hand over top of hers and moved his eyes so they were looking down. He didn't want to make eye contact with her, he was somewhat embarrassed.

"It doesn't hurt." He was lying through his teeth, trying to be a tough guy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no big deal." He shrugged, his eyes remaining glued to the seat.

"Jack." She whined.

"Riley I'm fine."

She moved her hand away from his, he dropped his hand to his knee. She took the keys from his other hand and hopped out of the car. Jack followed suit. He stood, leaning on the roof of the car as she did the same.

"Tomorrow." She nodded.

"Tomorrow?" He questioned.

"I'll come over after work and we can talk, okay?"

"Yeah." He replied slowly.

"Night Jack." She gave him a small smile; a small, sad smile.

He nodded at her as she pushed herself off the car and made the small journey to her house. He watched her until the front door shut before turning around and walking up the street towards his own house. Tomorrow, maybe all of his questions would be answered.

_Hey thanks to the people who reviewed : LTJM, Special2 and Mrs Bass-Malfoy. Keep up the reviews please my great fans, they are so very much appreciated.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: My One Mistake

_**One Second: Chapter 6 – My One Mistake**_

Riley stepped out of the café after her shift had finished. She pulled her car keys out of her pants pocket and walked towards her car. She unlocked the car, pulled the door open and climbed in. As soon as she closed the door, she locked all the doors in the car.

Her eyes landed on the mirror. She stared at her reflection. She tried to smile but failed miserably. There was nothing to smile about, especially after the incident the previous night with Kevin and Jack. Kevin had proved that he wasn't going to leave her alone and that terrified Riley.

Pulling a hair elastic out of the cup holder in her car, Riley quickly pulled all of her hair together into a ponytail and secured it with the elastic. She turned the mirror slightly, breaking her stare with it before turning the car on and peeling out of the small parking lot.

She was heading towards the Mercer house, trying to gain some composure so she could finally tell someone, it happened to be Jack, about what actually happened to her. Riley pulled the car into their driveway, beside Bobby's car. She hopped out, locking the doors behind her.

Riley didn't even have to knock on the door. Jack had it open before she was even up the steps. His cheek was still badly bruised, it looked horrible. She instantly felt worse than she had already. He leaned against the doorframe as she brushed past him and into the house. He closed the door behind her and followed her as she made her way to the kitchen table. He sat down across from her.

"Where's Bobby?" She asked quietly.

"He went with Ma, she had some stuff to do."

Riley nodded her head in understanding. Jack just stared at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. Instead of talking, she stood up, Jack immediately stood up too. Riley glanced around the kitchen before walking right out of it, heading up the stairs.

Jack watched her as she peeked into each room; Evelyn's being the first. Riley sighed to herself but continued on her way. She peeked into Jacks room as he silently prayed that's where she'd go. She set her hand on the doorframe to his room but moved it away and moved on to the next room.

Riley didn't stop outside of Angel's room. She just waltzed right in. It was exactly the same as when he left. Riley flopped onto the bed, lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Jack slowly walked in behind her, a little leery about being in his brother's room. Riley patted the vacant patch of bed beside her and he sat down beside her. He sat against the pillows, facing the same was as her. She turned her head and looked at him before pulling on his arm so he ended up lying beside her.

"I miss him." She whispered.

"We all do Riley." Jack replied.

"He's my best friend, he should be here with me instead of you."

It wasn't meant to offend Jack, he understood what she meant. Angel _was_ her best friend after all. In all honesty, Jack kind of felt guilty about him leaving her.

"I know." Jack stated, setting his hand down in between the two of them.

Riley glanced at his hand and took it. She rolled over slightly and looked at him.

"I just feel bad Jack."

"About what?"

"For the first few days after the party I blamed him for what happened." She said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Was it his fault?" Jack asked. He wanted to know what happened but he didn't want to push the issue.

"Not really. I mean he let me walk away from him but it was a party, he didn't have to stick with me." Riley answered.

"Riley-"

"He was supposed to protect me though. The whole time all I kept thinking was how he could let it happen. He was supposed to save me Jack. He was supposed to be my protector."

Riley was clearly fighting back tears. She didn't want to cry but remembering it all was causing her to get angry and depressed.

"Riley-"

"He couldn't possibly have known what was going on. He was just enjoying the party, like everyone else. Fuck Jack, it wasn't his fault at all!"

"RILEY!" Jack yelled her name.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. Jack squirmed slightly and let go of her hand. Her eyes stared at him, almost pleading with him to touch her, just so she could feel something.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice calmed down instantly.

Riley rolled right over on the bed, her back was facing him. He just looked at her back, regretting the question completely.

"Riley what are you afraid of?"

She curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs. Maybe if she could make herself as small as possible, he'd forget she was even there. She should have known by her cruddy luck that he wasn't going to forget she was there.

Slowly, she uncurled herself and rolled back over. She looked at Jack and winced. She saw his cheek when she first walked into the house but it hurt more because of what she was about to tell him. It was a reminder to her about how good of a guy he was and it hurt her to think that she couldn't trust him, especially after he took a punch for her.

"Kevin Mackenzie was at the party, when I went with Angel. I mean I liked him back then and I thought maybe we could get to know each other at the party."

"Kevin's an asshole." Jack broke in. There was an underlying reason for Jack's hatred towards the guy, but Riley knew he was still right in his words. She gave him a small glare before continuing.

"Well I left Angel in the kitchen and went to join the actual party and to find Kevin. I saw him when we first got there; his car was in the driveway. So I find him and we start flirting and we end up dancing together at the bottom of the stairs."

Riley had paused he story, taking a deep breath. It was harder than she ever could have imagined. Retelling the story in horrific detail. She started to shake slightly. Jack's eyes never left hers, urging her to tell him the rest.

"He had a death grip on my wrists Jack. I tried to scream but the music was too loud for anyone to hear me. I tried to fight him off but he was so much stronger. I struggled to get free as he forced me up the stairs. He had both my wrists in his one hand and his other hand covering my mouth."

Riley let out a huge breath. Every detail hurt her, forcing her farther into a depressed state. She could have fought harder; she was the only person she could blame.

"He raped me Jack."

Jack's eyes widened at her words. His jaw was clenched and shut tight. Riley refused to look at him, ashamed of how weak she had been.

"I couldn't blame anyone but myself."

Jack's eyes instantly returned to normal and his jaw loosened. He let out a sigh.

"It's not your fault Riles. You can't blame yourself."

"I could have stuck with Angel."

Tears were starting to spill from her eyes.

"Riley."

Jack reached his hand out to her, not trying to hug her, hold her hand or anything. She looked at it and grabbed it, pulling him forward. He crashed against her in a graceful hug as she started to sob, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"He stole my virginity Jack, he just took it like it meant nothing."

"What about last night?"

"He was trying to do it again Jack."

"I won't let him touch you ever again."

Riley just nodded her understanding. He was going to try his best to keep his word.

"Hey Jack," she paused as he sighed his response, "don't let Angel find out, okay?"

Jack didn't say a word; he just sat in Angel's bed with her and held her as she cried.


	7. Chapter 7: I Wish it Would Rain

_**One Second: Chapter 7 – I Wish It Would Rain**_

Riley had been walking around near the café for just over an hour. She was thinking about what happened as well as what she told Jack. She was starting to regret telling him, he didn't need to know, Angel should have been the one she told first, not her best friend's brother. Then again, Jack hadn't given her a single reason not to trust him.

She jammed her hands into her jean pockets and leaned against the front of the café, she had made her way back towards her work. She leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. The clouds were a dark gray; rain was threatening to spill any minute.

Riley pulled her car keys out and suddenly ran at her car. She was in the car in less than thirty seconds, her tires squealing as she hit the gas pedal. People outside the café were watching her as she sped off down the road, somewhat shocked at her erratic behaviour.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

It had been raining for a good twenty minutes, Jack had been timing. He was sitting on a chair in the front porch just watching the rain pour down. It was similar to a torrential downpour, the thunder echoed loudly in the sky, the lightning lit up the sky for a quick second. He was just watching the storm and trying to understand Riley's story from the previous night.

Sure Kevin Mackenzie was a major asshole in Jack's eyes even before he found out about the rape. It was ninth grade when Kevin had picked on Jack just for wearing the leather jacket and acting like a punk. It had just gotten worse from there. In grade ten, Kevin had started to pick on Jack more, teasing him constantly and even shoving him around on occasion. It wasn't until the end of grade ten that the big fight happened.

Jack had been minding his own business as he sat under the giant oak tree outside the front of the school. He was waiting for Bobby to pick him up after school so he could make it to an appointment on time. Kevin Mackenzie had been sitting on the front steps just a few feet away, with a couple of his guy friends.

Kevin had started to throw grapes at Jack, taunting him, trying to get under his skin. Jack had started out successfully ignoring him, which just made Kevin angrier. Jack glanced over at his tormentor and glared, making him stop. Kevin only stopped because he was thinking about better ways to make Jack mad.

Jack knew Kevin wasn't done, he was just praying that it would be a first and Kevin would leave it. How wrong he was.

Kevin stood up, wandering closer to Jack, the two guys following his lead. Jack looked up at him and glared. Kevin squatted down and smirked at Jack.

"You know Jack, I'm starting to wonder about you."

Jack was trying his hardest not to say or do anything as Kevin continued to jerk him around.

"I mean I have yet to see you with anyone so answer my question okay. Do you have any friends at all?"

Kevin and his boys started to laugh hysterically. Typical assholes.

Jack broke eye contact with Kevin and looked to his right. He spotted Riley, standing there with a couple of her gal pals. He wasn't exactly friends with Riley but she talked to him occasionally, not very often but occasionally. Kevin followed his gaze and laughed harder.

"Oh you and Riley Samuels?" Kevin laughed.

"Fuck off." Jack muttered.

That was the breaking point for Kevin; he had Jack right where he wanted him.

"I hear she's best friends with some big black guy." Kevin said, teasing Jack once again.

"Yeah, so?" Jack asked, clearly not liking where Kevin was going.

"A girl like her, apparently she has needs only the black guys can fill and I hate to break it to ya Jackie Baby but you don't have any kind of balls at all, let alone-"

Jack had stood up and was eye level with Kevin. He glared at him, breathing heavily, trying to remain somewhat calm but Kevin was pushing his buttons.

"Oh Jackie Boy what are you going to do?"

"Mackenzie I will rip your throat out and shove it up your ass." Jack retorted.

He had quickly glanced over at Riley, a split second look, and had seen the shock on her face. Back then she was a huge fan of Kevin's, not exactly knowing what kind of monster he was. She also knew a little bit about Jack, from Angel, and didn't think he was the kind of person to get into a confrontation.

Here he stood though. Face to face with Kevin Mackenzie. Each was staring into the other's eyes, daring them to make the first move. Kevin's boys were dead silent, watching in awe at what was happening.

There was also a small crowd gathering around as well as people watching from where they stood. Riley had her eyes glued on the two of them.

Jack has his fists ready to go, Kevin had his stance set, waiting for any kind of signal that he was going to be fighting. Jack just stared at him, ready to take a punch.

"If I was a girl, we'd be having a catfight right now, wouldn't we Jackie?" Kevin grinned evilly at him.

Jack's fist flew up at Kevin's jaw so fast that only the people who were already watching had any idea of what was going on. Riley had seen it and was torn between impressed and disgusted. Impressed at how hard he had punched Kevin but disgusted by the fact that he hit _Kevin Mackenzie_.

Kevin stumbled backwards a few inches. He would never have been able to prepare himself for that kind of punch. Jack's punch was the hardest hit he had ever taken.

"Fuck Mercer," Kevin replied, still with the grin, "Didn't know you had it in you."

Jack's fist flew back at Kevin, smoking him in the cheek. Kevin shook his head before striking a blow back at Jack, landing one on Jack's eye. Both boys were going to have bruises on their faces, that was a given.

Jack had lunged at Kevin, tackling him to the ground where both boys struggled to gain the upper hand. They ended up just rolling back and forth, trying to get an arm free to throw a punch.

It was Bobby who finally stopped the fight. In all the commotion, Jack had totally missed his car pulling in. Bobby had climbed out of the car and had taken a hold of Kevin's shirt collar. He tossed Kevin off to the side before grabbing the back of Jack's leather jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby was yelling at Jack as he looked between the two boys.

"Let me go!" Jack was wriggling to get free to go after Kevin again, Bobby wasn't going to let him go.

"Look you little Shit," Bobby held onto Jack even as he spoke to Kevin, "you touch my brother ever again and I will turn those two pretty little nostrils into one giant hole, you hear me Fucker?"

Kevin just stared at Bobby, scared to death. Bobby's reputation was well known at the high school, Kevin knew all too well who Bobby Mercer was and more importantly, what he was capable of.

"Yes sir." Kevin's voice was shaking more with every word.

Bobby glared at Kevin as he made his way back to the car. Jack was struggling against his grip, trying to break free.

He was thrown into Bobby's car as Bobby slammed the door on him. Jack watched Riley walk over and pick up his books as Bobby pulled away. She gave him his books back later that night when she stopped by to see Angel. He never really did thank her for it.

Now, the rain still poured down, Jack remaining dry in the shelter of the porch. He watched as the streets collected the fallen rain, the water rushing to the nearest sewer grate.

The only thing that wrecked the beautiful sight of a mild natural disaster was Riley's bright red car splashing the water up onto the grass as she sped down the road, closing in on the Mercer house. Jack stood up as she pulled into the driveway. She hopped out of her car and ran up the steps. She was soaking wet even before she hopped out of the car. Jack just stared at her. The devious smile on her face was frightening.

"Hey Riley." He was trying not to sound uneasy from the look on her face.

"You'll never believe what I did." She grinned at him. Not a good grin, it was more of an evil grin.

"Oh hell, what did you do?" Jack dropped his hands down to his sides and threw his head back in frustration.

He knew that what she was about to tell him wasn't going to be a good thing.

_Hey Reviewers, I just wanted to say thanks for all your great comments. I really do appreciate them. So please, keep them coming..._


	8. Chapter 8: Animal I Have Become

_**One Second: Chapter 8 – Animal I Have Become**_

"It was exhilarating, fuck Jack it was amazing." Riley was standing in front of him; her hands were on her hips, the grin still present.

"What'd you do?" Jack asked forcefully. She wasn't going to bluntly tell him, that much he knew. She was trying to get him to ask her about it.

"I wrecked his car. Took a baseball bat to the head and tail lights, smashed the windows…slashed the tires." She replied dreamily.

Jack turned around, facing away from her as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what to do next. Riley stood behind him, just basking in her glory.

"Aren't you proud of me Jack?"

Was she completely delusional? Why on earth would he be proud of her for destroying his car? Jack slowly turned back around to face her, her grin immediately dropped. His expression wasn't one of anger; he was just confused and scared of what would happen to her. She knew he wasn't happy with her. She bit her lip out of nervousness and crossed her arms.

"Riley you can't just go at someone's car with a bat because you're _mad_."

She looked at him again. The anger was slowly rising.

"Mad?" She questioned.

"Yeah Riley, pissed. You can't just go wrecking stuff because you're pissed."

Her eyes widened at his statement. She was way passed pissed.

"Jack-"

"What do you want me to do? Huh? What about the cops?"

"Jack he deserved it." She looked at him, disgusted with his accusations.

"You can't just say 'he deserved it' when the cops start questioning you about what happened to the car!"

Riley glared at him. How dare he be mad at her, Kevin Mackenzie deserved everything he got.

"Did anyone see you do it Riles?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She retorted.

"Oh shit." Jack muttered, turning slowly in a circle, trying to calm down and think about what to do.

"Jack, don't worry."

"Fuck Riley, how can I not worry? You go out in the middle of a storm to wreck some asshole's car then come here and tell me about it like you've won a fucking Nobel Prize. Considering how smart you are, you're being pretty fucking stupid Riley."

Riley scoffed at him before rolling her eyes. He was supposed to be on her side; at least she thought he was supposed to be.

"You can't just do whatever the hell you want because you're mad." Jack stated, yet again.

"What do you know?" Riley barked back.

"I'm not doing this with you Riley. Just go home."

"Doing what Jack, I'm not fucking doing anything."

"Riley, please just go."

"Fuck you Jack."

Riley turned around abruptly, mad as hell at Jack. He was supposed to be on her side, that was why she came to him first. She stomped down the stairs and towards her car. She unlocked the doors but stopped. Turning around slowly she glared at Jack.

"I fucking hate you Jack Mercer, you're no better than Kevin!" She yelled.

Jack glared at her. It took everything he had not to jump off the porch and smack some sense into her. He was nothing like Kevin Mackenzie, he never would be. He shook his head before walking into the house, ignoring her completely. Riley pulled her door open, climbed in and slammed the door shut before growling loudly.

It hadn't exactly turned out how she had planned it, that was for sure.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley stood outside of her house, just leaning against her car, basking in the pouring rain. She let the cold water droplets hammer down on her body, calming her down. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, just reminiscing in her own destruction.

When she closed her eyes she could see it, clear as day. The yellow Dodge Charger all battered and broken, like she felt. The rush she felt when she took the first swing at his taillights was exhilarating. The smashing of the cover then the bulb itself, it felt amazing.

Riley jerked her head forward, looking at the front door to the house. No one was home, shocker there. There was never anyone home anymore; including Riley herself, the only reason she was home now was because Jack told her to leave. That was the only reason.

Her house had turned into a place where her family could turn when they finally needed a roof, that was all it was, a roof with food in it. There was no love or warmth to it anymore, there hadn't been for years. Her home was with Angel, and now Jack.

Jack, the person who had argued against her when she had told him she wrecked the car. Now she felt bad. She wasn't sorry for wrecking Kevin's car, not at all. She did feel guilty about Jack now. Maybe he was right, just because she was mad, she couldn't just go around breaking stuff, even if he _did_ deserve it.

She stepped away from her car and up to her front door. She was starting to feel really bad, maybe Jack was right.

Shoving the door shut, Riley embraced the dry, warm house. She pulled off her shoes, tossing them to the floor before walking up the stairs to her room. When she hit the top of the stairs, she looked back down and let out a chuckle. There were wet spots from her feet; the water had soaked right through her shoes to her socks.

Riley strode right into her room, peeling off her wet clothes and tossing them to the floor. She stripped right down and walked through the empty house, naked, to the bathroom. No one was home, it didn't matter anyways.

The tub started to fill up quickly with hot water. She even tossed in some bubble bath, watching as the suds foamed up immensely. Riley stepped into the tub and sat down, letting the warm water envelope her body like a blanket.

She turned the water off when it reached just an inch below the top of the tub. It was very calming in the bathroom. The whole house was quiet and calm, there was nothing to disturb her as she closed off her mind and just enjoyed the quiet. For the first time in a while, Riley was at peace.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Jack had remained sitting outside, watching the rain, trying not to let Riley eat at him. Maybe she had a point, he deserved it, he deserved more than that. She _had_ been careless though. There were better ways to get back at him. Better, more legal ways.

Then again, Jack wasn't the best example; he had pummeled the kid in tenth grade for merely teasing him. Riley had seen it; she probably wished she were the one that had hit him.

Jack was pulled from his mind as the front door opened and Evelyn walked out. She sat down in the empty chair beside Jack and looked out at the falling rain, it had severely slowed down.

"What are you doing out here Jackie, trying to catch a cold?" She teased lightly.

She was only trying to lighten the mood, he seemed down.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really." He shrugged. He hated lying, it wasn't nothing, it was the opposite, it was, in fact, everything.

"I'm not going to push the issue Jack, but if you want to talk about it, I'm always here."

Jack sighed then looked at her. She just sat there, smiling at him, waiting for him to start talking.

"It's Riley." He mumbled.

"What about her?"

"She's kinda going through some things and I just blew up at her."

"Well Jackie, just because she's 'going through some things' doesn't automatically make it okay. I'm sure you had good reason to disagree with her, didn't you?" Evelyn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah but I was supposed to protect her, that's what Angel wanted me to do."

Evelyn reached over and took his hand in hers. She nodded her understanding. Situations could easily be frustrating and she had seen Riley in action before, throwing Angel into a world of confusion. She was all too familiar with Riley.

"Sometimes you can't always protect a person from themselves Jack."

To Jack, that was all that needed to be said.

Thanks again to LTJM and Special2 again, always appreciated. Also thanks to Alli Copen for her reviews as well. I love your reviews and I love that you're liking this story. Your input is awesome. Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Picture Perfect

_**One Second: Chapter 9 – Picture Perfect**_

Riley had thrown on her short pajama shorts and a plain white tank top. She had been in the tub for a good fourty-five minutes just relaxing, with her eyes shut, soaking in her own inner peace, as well as the sudsy bath water.

She pulled open the cupboards above the kitchen counters, looking for something, anything, to keep her in her mellowed state. She pulled open the cupboards containing the plates, then the one containing the mugs and bowls. It was on the third attempt that she found something remotely soothing, a large, unopened bottle of whiskey.

With every mouthful, her calmness remained, even growing stronger. When the bottle was half gone, she was in her bed, on her back just staring at the ceiling, watching as the shadows moved.

Three-quarters gone, Riley had moved onto the floor, shoving her legs underneath her bed. Her torso was sticking out, as was her head and arms. She felt as though, without her bottom half visible, Kevin couldn't rape her again. Her mind was clearly unstable.

With only a mouthful left, Riley had changed positions and was laying on her bed, on her stomach, the bottle of whiskey sitting on the pillow, the same pillow she had her face buried into. She felt nothing. Her emotions, her mind, it was all numb. In a weird sort of way, it was nice.

The empty bottle now lay untouched in the middle of her bedroom floor. She was lying on her bed sideways, her head and shoulders hanging over the edge with her hands straight up in the air. She felt as though she wasn't even in control of her body. Her arms just kind of stayed in the air as she watched them, daring them to move.

If it weren't for the phone ringing, Riley would have been laying on her bed forever. She barely heard it, ringing from all the way in the kitchen on the first floor. She rolled onto her stomach and slid off the bed, making a loud thud as her body hit the floor. She slowly stood up but quickly ran down the stairs, stumbling halfway down.

She was lucky to have landed on her feet without injury as she lost her footing after her stumble. The phone was still ringing; either that or her head was ringing. It was possible that either situation was happening.

She grabbed the portable phone that was lying on the kitchen counter, directly under her newly found booze cabinet. She pushed a button and lifted the phone to her ear, vaguely aware of saying hello.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Jack figured that if he didn't do something about her soon, she'd never completely forgive him, or even trust him again. That was what she really needed, a confidante, someone to confide in. He was supposed to be that person, that's what went with his job of protecting her. Angel wouldn't have been mad, disappointed yes but mad, never. Jack had only done what he thought was the right thing.

If Riley had stayed, he would've ended up yelling at her and most likely scaring her away totally. Instead, he just pushed her away for what he hoped was a temporary time.

He had walked into the house after the storm had completely stopped, a good hour after his chat with Evelyn. The phone sat lifelessly on the kitchen counter, daring him to pick it up and call her. He stared at the phone for a few minutes, watching it intensely. It had started to ring on its own.

Jack reached forward and picked it up, instantly saying hello. After a few more seconds, his excited voice sounded out into the house.

"Fuck Angel, is that really you?"

It was mere minutes later that Jack had confessed to Angel that Riley wasn't quite stable. He kept his word and didn't directly tell Angel why but he did mention that whatever happened at the party was pretty big.

After speaking to Angel for a good half hour about random things that were going on in the house, both Mercer brothers mutually said goodbye and hung up. Jack set the phone back on the counter before heading up the stairs to his room.

He was about to turn into his room but glanced down the hall and headed instead for Angel's.

Jack wandered into his older brother's vacant room and looked around at the walls. There were posters of bands and movie posters and even random photographs of Angel with his friends. The pictures of him and his friends were above his bed, just taped to the wall.

Jack climbed up onto Angel's bed and looked at the photographs. He saw many faces that he didn't know but in many of the photographs, Riley could easily be seen. He looked at the pictures individually, not spending any time on the ones without Riley.

She never looked bad, not in a single picture. Even if she was trying to make a stupid face, she was the center of attention. There was one picture of her where she had her cheeks sucked in, as if she were a fish, and yet she was still beautiful. That was what Angel used to call her, his beautiful best friend Riley and Jack wasn't going to disagree.

She had always been a friendly person at school, not totally ignoring him but not going out of her way to talk to him either. She wasn't popular but lots of people seemed to know who she was. Evelyn had always approved of her; she wasn't a bad girl. Yet bad things seemed to keep happening to her and lately bad things seemed to be caused by one, Kevin Mackenzie.

Jack looked at another photograph, one of a smiling Riley. She was smiling a big, huge smile. Angel was right beside her, also with a big, huge smile. Jack smiled to himself, they seemed so happy. The picture must have been pre Kevin incident. Jack had noticed her fading smiles after the party.

He reached his hand out and touched the photograph, trying to understand her. Angel had said that he was going to call her when they were speaking on the phone minutes earlier. Maybe he could talk some sense into her or at least he could try and comfort her.

"Kevin Mackenzie you asshole." Jack muttered, hoping that Kevin would eventually get what was coming to him.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley had taken a seat on the couch; her head was spinning as she listened to Angel's comforting voice. She slouched into the couch cushions further, until she was laying down, listening to him talk about the Marines.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you some things?" She asked, biting her lip.

Angel suddenly stopped talking and remained silent on the other end of the line.

"Riles what's going on?" He asked nervously.

She let out a sigh before swallowing so loudly he probably heard it on his end of the line.

"Kevin Mackenzie raped me Angel. Way back when we were at that party."

"Fuck Riley, I'll kill him!"

"There's more."

"What else?" Angel asked, his voice revealed how tense he was.

"Well I took Jack with me to another party and he tried to do it again-"

"I'm coming home right now!" He cut her off.

"No! You can't just come home because of me."

"Riley I can't not be there for you." He argued.

"You didn't exactly let me finish though." She stated softly.

"There's more?"

"Well Jack stopped him. They got into a fight, Jack's cheek is bruised pretty bad but Kevin's eye was worse."

"Jack, really?" Angel was in complete disbelief.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"There's still more right?"

"A little."

"What did you do Riles?" Angel asked, knowing all too well that Riley was involved in what she was about to tell him.

They were best friends, it was expected that Angel knew what Riley was up to or that she was causing trouble, it was just a best friend sense. He knew when she was in a bad mood just by looking at her. He knew when she was excited, even when she was acting like she wasn't. It was just a bond they shared.

"I wrecked his car Angel. I smashed in the headlight and taillights. I slashed his tires and I broke the windows."

"Alright Riles!" Angel seemed excited to hear about it, which was the complete opposite of Jack's reaction. This was the reason she was best friends with Angel.

"I know. When I told Jack he wasn't exactly pleased with me for what I did."

"Whatever, Jackie's opinion isn't important. Mackenzie deserved that, plus some."

"Okay but what do I do about the cops?" Riley was worrying now. Jack did have a valid point.

"You could always just tell them what he did to you."

Riley bit her lip as she tossed the idea around in her head. As much as she loved Angel, he was just like her, ignoring the consequences. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Jack was just watching out for her.

"Thanks Angel." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey Riles, I do miss you."

"I miss you too Angel."

"Alright well I'll call you later."

"You better."

"Bye Riles."

"Bye Angel."

Riley hung up the phone and stared at it. In some ways she was glad that Angel was her original best friend but in other ways, she was glad she found another best friend in Jack. Maybe he was just what she needed.

A/N: I'll be busy for the net few days so I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the prolonged update following this one. On a lighter note, I'm loving the constant reviewers, seriously, you guys are fabulous.


	10. Chapter 10: The Call

_**One Second: Chapter 10 – The Call**_

Riley had the day off but didn't waste any of it sleeping in. She was up and out of bed at eight sharp. Faint sounds of life could be heard in the kitchen. Riley, groaning to herself, ignored the fact that her mother was home and made her way to the bathroom.

Her head was aching slightly from the alcohol, as well as the talk with Angel. Sure last night she had been numb to her feelings but today, holy moley was she ever feeling the emotions now.

Her mind was spinning, questions tossed back and forth in her head. There was still a small debate going on in her brain about which brother she was going to listen too. Angel had told her exactly what she wanted to hear but Jack had told her things that made her think more about what she did and ultimately, what she was going through.

Riley tossed her clothes on the ground before hopping into the bathtub. She remained standing and prepared herself for the split second in which the shower was still cold.

A gasp escaped her throat as she took a step back and stumbled in the tub. She threw her arms up and regained her balance. When she stepped into the water, it was just the right temperature. She stood under the shower; just letting the water hit her skin, rinsing her off.

Rinsing her off. She wasn't literally dirty, she just felt so gross, so used, so abused. She stood under the water, ignoring the actual act of washing herself. The water just ran over her skin, almost causing her body to feel numb. Riley shut her eyes and just listened to the water hit the tub, echoing slightly.

It wasn't until the water turned ice cold that she even opened her eyes. She took her time now, washing her hair with cold water. It didn't matter to her anymore, nothing seemed important.

When the shampoo was all washed out of her hair, she turned the shower off but remained standing in the tub. She leaned her head against the wall of the shower and sighed. She had to do something today, something to get Jack to forgive her, or at the very least, talk to her without getting mad.

Riley wrapped her towel around her body and held it tight as she bent over and picked up her pajamas from the previous night. She wandered through the hall upstairs from the bathroom to her bedroom.

The towel hit the floor, as did her clothes, as she stood in the middle of her room, buck-naked. She could still hear her mother down in the kitchen, just barely, and knew that she wasn't going to be bothering with Riley for quite a while.

Riley ran her hands over her body, just trying to feel her own touch. It was weird, she knew her hands were on her skin but she couldn't really _feel_ them. The only thing she felt was when she had pinched her side, but that was only from the pressure between her index finger and thumb that had done the pinching.

She grabbed a clean bra from the top of her dresser and put it on, and then she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear, pulling them on too. She stood in the middle of her room, in no hurry at all, in just her undergarments. It didn't bother her at all.

Before putting clothes on, she brushed her hair, flicking at it with her hands to get it to dry even slightly faster. She pushed it all back and secured it out of her face with a thick red headband. She opened up her t-shirt drawer and started to pull shirts out.

About seven shirts hit her bed before she found one she wanted to wear. It was light gray with silver and white stars all up the right side. It hugged her figure perfectly, showing off her body. The shirt barely covered the top of her underwear, which rested against her skin just under her belly button.

Not even worrying about pants at the moment, Riley left her room, mess and all, and headed towards the kitchen. She took her time on the stairs, painfully stopping on each and every step. She paused even longer when she hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Riley then walked quickly into the kitchen. Like a Band-Aid, it was easier to get it all over with at once.

"Good morning." Her mother smiled. Riley took one look at her mother's face and knew her smile was a façade. She wasn't happy; she hadn't been for the past few years.

"Mornin' mom." She replied forcefully.

Her mother just resumed eating her plateful of scrambled eggs. She had nothing to say to Riley, at least nothing nice.

"You know Riles, you're starting to look chunky." Her mom was just making a bad morning worse.

Riley wasn't by any means bone skinny but she was far from chunky. There wasn't any excess bit of fat or skin on her body. She didn't have muffin tops hanging out over her jeans or anything and there was no sagging skin on her arms or legs. She was exactly what Angel called her, beautiful.

"Sorry mom." She muttered.

Sometimes it was just easier to not argue with her mom, as much as it made her angry to hear her own flesh tell her she looked chunky when she sometimes looked as though she was on the verge of an eating disorder.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all. I know how the boys your age can be."

Sure she did. Not! Riley just forced an awkward smile onto her face and wandered back out of the kitchen. She didn't necessarily regret going into the kitchen in the first place but she did regret doing it without pants on.

She stopped just outside of the kitchen and rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was nice not having anyone to answer to, especially if they were only going to call her 'chunky'. As if she didn't have enough to worry about. It was sad how 'pleasing her mother' was at the bottom of her priorities list.

Riley jumped when she entered the living room and the phone was ringing. She hadn't heard it from the kitchen but knew exactly where it was from the night before. She dove onto the couch and grabbed the phone out from between the couch cushions.

Answering it, she instantly regretted getting up that morning.

"Riley it's Jack!"

"Yeah?" She questioned, an uneasy feeling coming over her.

"You think you could do me a favour?" He sounded completely and utterly desperate.

"Sure Jack, what is it?"

There was a short pause on the line; she could hear loud laughter and then loud shouting in the background.

"Jack where are you?" She asked immediately sensing he wasn't anywhere that was safe.

"Downtown, at the Police Station." He muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Shit! I'll be there in fifteen minutes at the most."

"Alright."

"Bye Jack."

She hung up the phone before he even had a chance to say anything else. Dropping the phone onto the couch, she booted it up the stairs into her room.

Her wallet was sitting on the dresser, undisturbed. She grabbed it, opened it and counted the bills. There were five twenties, two tens and a five inside. She had just over a hundred dollars, but she also had a credit card, if it was needed. She held onto the wallet as she pulled open her pants drawer. She grabbed the first thing and started to pull it on.

The short, denim skirt wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing for her to wear but she didn't have time to look for anything better. Putting the wallet in her mouth, between her teeth, she secured the skirt by doing up the button at the waistband then zipping the fly up. It was almost too short for her, stopping just above the middle of her thigh.

She took off down the stairs, taking them two at a time as she darted for the front door. Before pulling it open, she slipped her feet into her worn out converse high tops. She grabbed her car keys off of the floor; she had thrown them there the previous night, and headed out the door.

Her car, thankfully, was not blocked in by her mother's car. Riley hopped in and turned the car on, throwing it into reverse. She peeled out of the driveway, narrowly missing her mother's back bumper. It wouldn't have mattered to Riley anyways; she could have cared less about her mother's possessions.

The scenery outside of the car was just a giant blur of green and blue as she ripped down the road, heading towards the Police Station. It was hard to believe it was all happening before nine in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11: All or Nothing

_**One Second: Chapter 11 – All Or Nothing**_

Jack had been sitting in the small cell by himself. He had his butt parked right on the cement floor, his back against the cool, brick wall. It was annoying how they had picked him up a few hours earlier, as he was getting ready to leave the house to go with Bobby. They were supposed to be heading to the store, at seven in the morning.

Sure Jack wasn't always a morning person but today was different. The house was in desperate need of toothpaste; at least that's what Evelyn had said. She was always awake by 6:30, at the latest; today it just so happened that she was busying herself with cleaning the kitchen. She had woken the two boys up and had sent them out for toothpaste.

Jack knew there was a different reason behind being sent out. Evelyn was most likely making them a surprise, super amazing breakfast and wanted no disturbances as she did so.

_But_, there was always a but, as soon as Jack hopped out of the car at the convenience store, he was approached by the cops, two of them to be specific. Bobby tried to fight them off but ended up being put in a headlock by the bigger of the two. He had to watch as they cuffed Jack and tossed him in the back of the police cruiser.

There had always been a mutual understanding between the Mercer brothers though. 'Mom never finds out about Police incidents unless she absolutely has to'. It was a pact between the four of them.

Jack had used his one phone call to call Riley because she was part of the reason he was downtown. He would inform Bobby later of what happened, unless Riley fixed it and begged him not to tell anyone. He could see her doing that.

"Mercer!"

Jack jumped and stood up instantly. He stepped towards the bars and wrapped his fingers around the bars. The cop that was standing just outside of his cell was large and black. He was very intimidating, instilling fear into Jack just by saying his last name.

"Someone's here for ya." The man's tone instantly went down a couple notches.

The cell door was pulled open by the big, black cop. Jack hesitated but when the cop glared at him, he rushed out of the cell and walked behind him towards the front of the station. He could see her from twenty feet away.

The cop stopped walking and just pointed at Riley. Jack stepped around him and made his way over to her, enveloping her in a hug. She hugged him back but pulled away, looking at the policeman that had brought him to her.

"Why'd you bring him in?" She asked, wanting to know what he had done.

"Last night we get a kid coming to us and saying that the Mercer boy destroyed his car. Spotted him this morning and picked him up. Simple as that."

Riley's eyes widened as the policeman explained what was going on. As if Kevin Mackenzie hadn't ruined her life enough, he was going to ruin Jack's too.

"We're still investigating, the kid hasn't fully decided whether or not he's going to press the big charges."

Riley didn't even want to know what Kevin had planned. She nodded her understanding before taking a hold of Jack's hand and pulling him out of the station.

She stopped in front of her car, letting go of his hand. She leaned against the hood of her car, crossing her legs at her ankles so as not to flash anyone. Jack just stood in front of her, staring at her.

"Jack I-"

"Don't worry about it Riley." His was trying to sound nice but it still came out somewhat angrily. He was mostly relieved that it hadn't been horribly bad.

"But Jack I thought about what you said last night. I didn't think about the consequences, obviously as I just bailed you out of jail."

"Thanks by the way." He said quietly.

Riley just nodded, not saying another word. She moved her head and looked down at her shoes. Suddenly she became aware of how short the skirt actually was. When she looked back at Jack, he was looking at her head, trying not to stare at her legs.

"I'm sorry for saying that I hated you." Riley whispered. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip.

"And that part about me being no better than Mackenzie?"

"Biggest regret of the summer so far." She plastered a sad smile on her face.

Jack shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. It had been cool when he left the house earlier that morning and he had originally needed it. Riley pushed herself off of the car and looked at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"I'm just thinking. I mean considering I don't have Angel this summer, you're not doing such a bad job at being my friend." She grinned.

"It's really hard though." He replied with a grin of his own.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't know how Angel did it all these years. Did he ever have to get you to bail him out of jail?" Jack asked.

Riley reached her hand out and smacked him lightly in the arm. She continued to grin at him before breaking out into a small fit of giggles. Jack looked at her in disbelief.

"What did he do?"

"Well, one night he got a little too drunk at a party and started a fight with some scrawny little white boy. The cops showed up just when Angel had tackled him to the ground."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I bailed him out the next day before school." She smiled proudly.

"Who was the kid?"

"One of Kevin's boys."

"No shit, the one with the broken nose?" Jack asked with a huge grin.

Riley just nodded her head. The kid had a huge white thing on his nose for a good two weeks. Jack always thought it was hilarious but now found it even funnier because it was his own brother's doing.

Riley shrugged her shoulders at him as he laughed hysterically. She walked around to the driver's side of the car and leaned on it, with her elbows on the roof.

"What are you up to today Jack?" She asked, resting her chin against the palm of her hand.

"Oh hell I'm spending it with you and you're going to tell me everything about Angel."

Riley smiled, "Cool, I just have to make a quick stop first."

Jack just kept laughing as he made his way to the passenger side of her car.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley pulled into the driveway behind the yellow Dodge Charger, or at least what was left of it. She climbed out of her car and made her way up to the front door. Jack got out of the car but stood, leaning against it as he watched, only standing up in case Kevin tried to pull something.

She knocked on the door and waited, tugging at the bottom of her skirt, trying to cover more of her legs. She didn't want Kevin to get any ideas but the more she tugged at the skirt, the more of her stomach she showed instead.

When he answered the door, he took one look and whistled at her. She didn't give him any satisfaction by letting him know it irritated her. She just glared at him, waiting for him to speak first.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked, a cocky smirk on his nauseating face.

"Look Fucktard, I want you to drop the charges." She stated bluntly. Dancing around the point was not a strong point for Riley.

"What charges?" He was trying to play dumb.

"You know damn well Jack didn't touch your car." She snarled.

"Well no one really saw anyone do it." He shrugged.

"If you don't drop the charges I'll tell the police what you did to me."

Her voice was lowered so much that Kevin could barely hear her, let alone Jack, who stood at the car. He was watching the two of them intensely, ready to take action against him if he needed to.

"You don't have anything against me." He retorted.

Riley raised her eyebrow before smirking at him. He tensed up.

"I have a witness who says they saw you force me up the stairs."

Kevin's jaw dropped. He made his hands into fists and glared at her.

"They said that I was clearly trying to fight you off but you kept going."

"You went willingly." He shot back, desperate for anything.

"You raped me Kevin, you stole the only thing I can't get back." She sneered at him.

"So what if I did!" He barked back. "You deserved everything I gave you, you little bitch!"

Riley scoffed at him. She pulled her cell phone out of the back of her skirt and smirked. She pushed a button and it started to speak back at Kevin.

Kevin's eyes widened as he heard his own voice confess to raping her. She smirked once again while wiggling the phone in her hand.

"You just got everything you deserved Fucker!" Riley spat at him.

She turned on her heel and jumped off the front step, making her way back to the car. As she pulled her door open, Jack made eye contact with Kevin. They remained locked at the eyes, Kevin's expression far more than just angry. Jack lifted his hand up, giving Kevin the middle finger before climbing into the car after Riley.

A/N: I'll be computer-less for a good week so next update won't be for a while. So thanks to all of my reviewers, new and old. I love ya guys. keep them coming.


	12. Chapter 12: You Got To Me

_**One Second: Chapter 12 – You Got To Me**_

Jack had stepped out of her car and headed to the front door of his house. Riley followed close behind him, walking just a foot farther back than him. He pushed the front door open and was instantly met with a bear hug.

Riley watched with a smirk as Bobby squeezed Jack tight, thankful that he was a free man. Evelyn was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking on with a smile. When Bobby pulled away, Jack just looked at him, wondering what the hell Bobby was thinking.

"How'd you escape from this one Jackie?" Bobby asked.

"Riley." He answered simply. She lifted her hand up and gave Bobby a little wave.

"Leave it to the girlfriend to save your scrawny ass." Bobby laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jack retorted. Riley rolled her eyes at the two. Typical brotherly love.

"Yeah okay Jackie."

Jack just shoved Bobby back slightly before heading towards the stairs. Riley glared at Bobby as she passed him, mounting the stairs behind Jack. She glanced back down at the bottom, Evelyn had disappeared, most likely into the kitchen, but Bobby was leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't wanna see a closed door up there Jack!" Bobby yelled.

"Fuck you Bobby." Riley shouted back. Jack just gave her a smirk.

She was certainly the only girl Jack knew who would stand up to Bobby, then again she was Angel's best friend. Angel probably taught her everything from the way she cussed to the way she could destroy things. Baseball bat: Angel always said it was the easiest weapon to get a hold of. Fuck you Bobby: Angel never really lost a fight against Bobby. Jail: being friends with the Mercer brothers would certainly familiarize a girl with the cop shop downtown.

Riley wandered into his room behind him. She flopped onto his bad and laid down, her head in the pillows. Jack just sat in his chair, the one just a few feet from his bed.

"So is Bobby always on your case about girls?" She asked.

"He used to tease me about being gay before you came along." Jack answered with a smirk.

"So what, I'm like your savior?"

"Well yeah, he's kinda laid off the gay jokes."

"Oh then I'm glad I'm your savior."

"Why's that?" Jack asked, scooting the chair closer.

"Because you're my savior." She smiled. For once in her life, she didn't miss Angel at all.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

It was just over an hour later that the two of them were laughing so hard that Riley was crying. Jack was laying on the bed now too, his head resting on her stomach, like a pillow. She was still laughing, her loud, infectious laugh. Jack was laughing at her laughing so hard.

She subdued her hysterical laughing into soft giggles as she finally calmed down. Jack stopped laughing too, tilting his head to look at her. She wiped the tears away before sighing her laughter to a halt.

"So how'd you and Angel meet? I mean you tell me all these funny stories about the shit you two got into but I have yet to hear about how you two became best friends."

Riley remained absolutely silent. She wasn't entirely proud of how they had met, nor was she very comfortable with how either. She didn't like to talk about it with anyone, Angel included. They were understanding of the meaning behind their friendship but never spoke of it.

"Well it's a long story." She lied. Hopefully he'd catch the hint and not push the issue. She was starting to hate that idea that she was getting to know him. He wasn't going to drop it, that wasn't Jack, that was Angel.

"I've got time."

Riley shifted slightly, trying to get a little more comfortable. She didn't move enough for him to move, he remained laying on her.

"When I was in sixth grade, I got into a fight with this girl Courtney. She was asking for it literally, she was yelling 'Hit me you wuss' right at me. What was I supposed to do, I just wanted her to shut-up." Riley paused, moving her hand to play with his hair.

She just did it out of habit, fidgeting whenever she even thought of the story. She used to play with Angel's shirt collars when he was around; it was the easiest thing to fidget with.

"Why was she asking for it?" Jack asked, relaxing under the movement of her fingers through his hair.

"She thought she was a big girl, strong too. I mean she was making fun of my family, telling me that my dad didn't love me. He didn't really, I knew that at the time-"

"I'm sure your dad loves you." Jack broke in.

"No, he only married my mom because his parents forced him to after he got her pregnant with my sister. He was going to leave her but then I came along and he was even more stuck that before. He always hated me; I was the reason he couldn't leave. I know it sounds bad but I'm not a big fan of my dad either."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, she was taunting me, just throwing the fact that my daddy didn't love me right into my face. I told her she was ugly and stupid and apparently that seemed to hit her in the wrong spot because she blew up at me even more."

"What'd she do?"

"She started saying things like 'you don't deserve a family' and 'you're all alone, no friends at this school'. I was ten, that didn't sit well with me."

"Then what?"

She felt his head move slightly but she kept playing with his hair.

"I hit her. Lined up my fist and socked her in the jaw. She fell back crying. All the kids were running away, trying to find a teacher. I was jerked backwards and shoved down to the principal's office to wait for a punishment."

She stopped again, taking a deep breath. Jack reached up and took hold of her hand, the one that wasn't occupied playing with his hair.

"Where does Angel come in?" He asked.

"He was sitting in the principal's office when I got in there. They seated me right beside him. Your brother used to be terrifying, all bigger, older and stronger."

"Yeah I know first hand."

"I was shaking in the chair, afraid of Angel, afraid of what the school was going to do. I think Angel noticed this because he looked at me and plastered a goofy smile on his face."

"What'd he say?"

"He just said 'Why you shaking girly, just deny what happened and they can't do a fucking thing'. I tried to ignore him but he just kept trying to get me to talk. He'd chant 'Deny, deny, deny'. He just kept chanting until I finally looked at him. Then he asked me what happened."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah I told him I smoked Courtney in the jaw and he just started laughing, like he was the only one who understood. At the time I'm sure he was the only one who backed me up, who thought I did the right thing." Riley sighed.

"So then what, you just became best friends from there?"

"Yeah right. After that day I seemed to keep getting into fights and we'd meet again in the office. It got to the point where we'd be spending lunchtime in the office, trading snacks and whatnot."

"So you two were like partners in crime?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah. I didn't realize he was two grades ahead of me until the next year when I never saw him in the office. When I hit high school, the first day I clocked Courtney again and met him in the office again. We just kind of looked at each other and knew it'd be easier to stay out of trouble together." She grinned.

"Yeah, how'd that work out?"

"It just made it easier for the faculty to send us to the office together actually." Riley kept grinning.

Jack let out a laugh. Maybe the way she met Angel wasn't so bad after all. It was kind of comical, both of them being in trouble at least three times a week.

"So how'd you manage to develop a thing for Kevin? I mean if Angel beat up one of his friends?"

"Kevin was just a stupid school girl crush. He was good-looking, that's all."

"Then what's your type?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm not into guys." She said, completely serious.

Her darted up, sitting on his bed, staring at her in disbelief. She just looked at him, not showing any hints of lying. He scooted away from her and looked her up and down.

"What?" She asked.

"Does Angel know?"

"Jack-"

"Does he?"

"I'm _joking_." She laughed at him hysterically.

Jack leaned against the wall and glared at her. She just kept laughing, inching closer and closer to him. He eventually dropped his glare but still looked at her. She moved on to her knees and moved closer.

"I wouldn't give boys up for the world." She stated.

Jack smiled at her as she cuddled up against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his middle. For once in his life he was glad that he wasn't Kevin Mackenzie, he always used to wish to be him, just for her affection, now he was glad he wasn't.


	13. Chapter 13: Just Like A Pill

_**One Second: Chapter 13 – Just Like A Pill**_

Riley was standing at the counter, waiting out the last fifteen minutes of her shift. She was trying to avoid serving customers, wanting to leave right on time, four o'clock. She watched as her coworker continued to serve the remaining three customers in the café.

It was five minutes to four when he walked through the door, his arm wrapped around a skinny, little blonde girl. This girl was pretty, very attractive but she didn't belong with him.

Riley just glared at Kevin Mackenzie as he marched right up to Riley, dragging the blonde with him. She didn't say a word as Kevin set his arm on the counter, smirking at her. The girl just looked at Riley, sensing competition, how wrong she was.

"Hey Riley." Kevin grinned.

Riley just continued to glare at him, begging for any kind of miracle. She just wanted Kevin to be struck down right there. She wanted to see him burn in hell.

"Not a talker huh. Well that's okay."

"Baby, can we go?" The little blonde whined, everything about her Riley hated.

She was completely fake. Her hair was too blonde, her skin was too tan, her lips were too red and her breasts were much too large.

"I just wanted to show Riley here my new car."

Kevin chuckled at her then turned his head around and looked at a deep red Mercedes convertible. Riley followed his gaze and held in her anger with everything she had. All he got out of her little attack on his car was a nicer, newer, better car. She was pissed.

"Kev baby, please?" The blonde whined again.

"Yeah, alright."

Kevin turned around, peeling his arm off the counter. Riley glared at him, wanting to jump over the counter and beat him to a pulp. She couldn't, not in the café, too many people; she'd lose her job.

Kevin paused just as he got to the door. Riley pleaded in her mind for him to keep going, not to turn around, not to say anything.

He turned around, his eyes were sinister looking, she was almost scared of him. He tightened his grip on the blonde slightly before he pointed at her.

"By the way Riley, you deserved everything you got." He stated with a twisted smile on his face.

As soon as Kevin was out the door, Riley walked away from the counter, to the back. She grabbed her stuff, her wallet and car keys included, before darting out of the café.

Riley jumped in her car and sped off towards her house. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She let out a loud growl as she stopped at a stoplight. It took everything she had not to run it, not to put herself in the middle of the intersection where she would easily be ran into. When the light turned green, she stomped her foot down on the gas pedal and squealed off down the road, not even caring about the rest of the traffic.

The car was parked crookedly in the driveway but Riley didn't care. Her back bumper was just inches away from her mother's car. Her mother was home. She ran up to her front door and pushed it open, being hit with her mother's loud, classical music sounding out through the house.

Riley slammed the door shut and tried to make her way up to her room without being bothered. She was tiptoeing across the hall, trying to get to the stairs before her mom spotted her. Of course, Riley wasn't that lucky.

"Riley darling!"

Her mother was standing in the hallway, looking at her, waiting for her daughter to hug her like she expected her to.

"What mom?" Riley barked back at her.

"Oh sweetie, that's no way to speak to your mother."

"Maybe if you treated me like a daughter rather than a boarder I'd treat you like my mother." Riley shot back. That's all she was. Riley just stayed in the house because she needed a free place to crash at night. That's how her mother treated her.

"Riley I treat you like my daughter."

"No you _fucking_ don't!"

With her final words, Riley stomped up the stairs. She could hear her mother yelling at her from the living room but she only heard a few words: chunky, ungrateful and brat. Riley just rolled her eyes, pushing her bedroom door open.

She collapsed on the bed, closing her eyes but seeing nothing, except for Kevin's face, the sinister smile plastered on. She instantly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, praying for something good.

Riley stood up after a few minutes and stalked towards the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise in the hall, although the classical tunes were so loud, her mother probably wouldn't hear her at all.

The bathroom door clicked shut, Riley then pushing the lock so as not to be disturbed. She stepped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked into her eyes and sighed. Kevin had stolen more than just her virginity, he had stolen her soul.

She let the water run from the faucet, cupping her hands together and throwing her hands, full of water, on her face. Rubbing her hands over her face, she thought about him, what could she do to rid herself of him? She didn't want anything more to do with Kevin Mackenzie. She just wanted to forget him.

Looking in the mirror again, she started to cry. She let a single tear roll all the way down her face, landing in the sink, before letting out an angry scream. She reached her hand into the air behind her head and looked at herself for another few seconds.

Her fist crashed into the mirror, ripping her knuckles apart, blood covering her fingers. She had broken right through the mirror, leaving just the frame around the medicine cabinet behind it.

Her hand fell under the running water. Her eyes were locked on the sink as the once clear water slowly ran red. She stared at it, her knuckles busted open and bleeding. There seemed to be no end to the blood, or the pain. She let out another scream, her head going back to look at the ceiling.

She tilted her head forward and looked at the medicine cabinet behind where the broken mirror once was. Her eyes scanned the different pill bottles, many of them belonging to her mother. There were a couple different anti-psychotics, a bottle of anti-depressants and whole bunch of unlabeled pill bottles.

Riley reached out her unharmed hand and wrapped her fingers around one of the unlabeled bottles. She had witnessed her mother take them after one of her migraine spells. They seemed to take her mother's edge off and make her somewhat relaxed.

"Perfect." Riley murmured.

She popped the cap off and dumped a few of the pills into her palm. They were light green and round. Riley had no idea what they actually were but she didn't care anymore. Anything was better than what she felt now.

She tossed three of the pills into her mouth and swallowed them without any water. She then closed her eyes momentarily, letting the water run over her hand.

She turned the tap off and grabbed the roll of toilet paper, wrapping her knuckles with it. She had the toilet paper layered around about ten times, the blood was still already soaking through. She sucked in a breath and unlocked the door, rushing to her room again, not bothering to be sneaky.

Riley leaned against her closed bedroom door and held her wrapped knuckles. She peeled the toilet paper off and watched as the blood still came out of them, at a slightly slower pace.

She pulled her bloody hand against her stomach, getting blood all over her light blue t-shirt. Riley's eyes darted around her room looking for something, anything, to wrap her knuckles with. Her eyes landed on her bed, the sheets would be perfect.

She slowly stepped towards her bed, pulling her hand away from her body and shoving her bleeding knuckles into her pillow, leaving a large bloody smear on them. She took a hold of the top of her sheet with her free hand and tugged. The sheet started to rip into a nice, long strip of material.

When Riley had ripped it all the way through, she started to wrap her knuckles with it. The sheet was tight around her bleeding knuckles, almost making them go numb. Riley gritted her teeth, the pain was horrendous but it was still better than her emotional pain.

Tying off the sheet, Riley looked at her handy work and nodded her approval. There was a knot inside the palm of her hand from tying the sheet off. She moved backwards and rested her back against the wall. Her legs started to tremble, she moved her back down the wall, coming to rest at the bottom, her butt on the floor, her knees in the air and her eyes slightly shut. The pills were kicking in.

Thanks again for all the reviews. I know I don't say it often but I do love to hear from you guys.


	14. Chapter 14: Better in Time

_**One Second: Chapter 14 – Better In Time**_

Her mother waltzed around the house, drinking a bottle of vodka and snacking on crackers. She swayed her hips to the beat, moving her arms as a conductor to the violins on the specific piece. She didn't even notice that Riley had been out of the house for the last hour or so.

Now she waltzed, as it started to turn dark outside. It may have only been about six but they were calling for a huge thunderstorm on the weather channel. Her mother didn't care. She was lost in her world of vodka and messed up marriage to notice anything.

When the phone rang, her mother just yelled into the empty house for someone else to get it, not wanting to deal with speaking to anyone. When it continued to ring, she answered it, realizing that no one was in the house.

"Samuels Residents, how may I help you?"

It was another one of her mother's fronts. She didn't want people to think she was poor or anything, even if she wasn't. She wanted to be prim and proper, hiding the truth behind a façade.

"I'm looking for Riley." Jack's voice sounded in her ear. She didn't know exactly whom she was talking to but she figured it was one of the Mercers; Riley was friends with all of them, wasn't she?

"Sorry she's not here." Her mother replied. She really had no idea where her daughter was, nor did she care.

"Do you happen to know where I could find her?"

"No, sorry young man. Can I take a message?"

Her mother had put the vodka between her arm and stomach, squeezing it to stay put. She pretended her palm was a pad of paper and her other hand was a writing utensil. She had never actually taken messages before.

"When she gets in, can you have her call Jack?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

There was no goodbye from her mother, she simply hung the phone up and laughed. Like hell she was going to tell Riley he called. She only spoke to Riley when she felt like picking on someone. If everything went according to plan, her mother would be passed out cold on the couch within the next hour and a half.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Evelyn watched as Jack paced the kitchen. He had tried her cell phone, no answer. He had tried her house phone, no such luck. He was running out of ideas, running out of hope.

"Jack I'm sure she's fine."

Evelyn was only trying to calm her youngest son. He had been pacing the kitchen for the past fifteen minutes, trying to think of a way to contact her. It wasn't like her to just disappear without being able to be contacted. Plus, they had plans. Jack and Riley were supposed to hang out. She was supposed to be at his house just after five. She had yet to show up and it was just past six.

"Jackie you need to relax. Sit down."

"Until I talk to her I'm not going to relax ma. This isn't like her."

Evelyn sighed. She had to admit, she raised him well. Bobby would have said 'fuck it' and called it a night by now but Jack wasn't going to give up on her.

"I have to run to the store, I'm going to go now and try and beat the rain. I'm going to take Bobby's car in case you need to use mine."

Jack caught on to her hint. She was letting him have her car to go look for her. She gave him one last sad smile before walking out of the kitchen to get ready to go to the store.

Jack leaned his elbows on the counter and set his hands in his face. Where could she possibly be? He stood back up and made his way out of the kitchen, heading right for the living room, right to where Bobby was sitting.

"Hey Fairy, where's the girlfriend?" Bobby asked, tearing his eyes off the television for all of two seconds.

"Shut-up Bobby!"

"What? Did she dump you?"

"Bobby!"

"Oh I get it, she's uncomfortable with the fact that you're gay?"

Jack smacked Bobby on the arm before flopping onto the couch beside him. He was angry now.

"Come on Jackie, I'm just joking."

Jack refused to speak to him now. He wouldn't understand.

"Seriously Jack where's Riley?" Bobby wasn't going to let him get away with not talking.

"I don't know!" He retorted.

"I would say you should try the police station but we're all here." Bobby joked.

"You're _so_ funny." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Man lighten up. Maybe she's out with the Mackenzie kid."

Jack's eyes widened. He jumped up off the couch and up to his room. Peeking out the window, Jack spotted the start of a drizzle. It was just spitting but the sky was almost black.

He grabbed his leather jacket off of the end of his bed before running back down the stairs. Jack was pulling his shoes on, sitting on the stairs, when Bobby walked in.

"Where you going?" He asked his little brother.

"Out."

"Alright, alright, just don't go getting yourself into too much trouble."

Jack glared up at Bobby before turning his attention back to his feet. Bobby gave him a chuckle as he continued his journey for the kitchen.

When his shoes were on, Jack jumped up and whipped the front door open. He ran at the car, pulling the door open fast. He knew exactly where she'd be.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Jack pulled the car up to the front of the high school and spotted her. She was sitting on the front steps. The rain had started to pour when Jack was halfway to the school; she was easily soaked to the bone.

He pushed the door open and ran at her. Of course she would go there, it was where she was when Jack and Kevin got into the fight in tenth grade. It was the only time Kevin had gotten what he deserved, a hell of a beating.

He stopped in front of her, already soaking wet. He had only been out of the car for a minute or so but it was like a torrential downpour outside. He stood in front of her, his arms hanging at his sides, not knowing what to do. She looked up and him and uncrossed her arms, his eyes landing on her wrapped up knuckles. The blood was soaking through the sheet.

"Fuck Riley what happened?"

He didn't move closer to her, he didn't sit down beside her, he just stood in front of her, not wanting to make the wrong move. She looked at him, his eyes moved from her hand to her face. He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were shiny but the tears mixed in with the rain.

She stood up on the step. They were eye level with each other; he was on the step below her. She let her arms hang at her sides with her fists clenched.

"You fucking left me!" She screamed at him.

He didn't move his body but he did move his head back slightly. Why was he suddenly being blamed? After all he did for her, he was going to get blamed.

"You couldn't do anything about it could you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked back, confused by her.

"You couldn't have told me that he was an asshole? You couldn't of been a better friend and not let me go to that party where he _raped_ me? You just let me get what I deserved is that it?" She stepped down, forcing him to move backwards. She was cornering him.

"Riley stop." He was pleading with her.

"Fuck Jack, do you think I asked for it?" She was accusing him now.

"Look I-"

"I deserved it right? Is that what you think?"

Jack stopped moving backwards, he wasn't going to let her corner him. He wasn't going to stop her from what she was going to do though. He could see it coming.

"Kevin Mackenzie gave me what I asked for!" She screamed, raising her fists.

Jack took a deep breath and braced himself. He closed his eyes as her fist met his chest. He barely moved.

She punched him again, slightly harder, grunting as she did so. He just stood there. The third punch was weaker; it hurt her knuckles too much to hit him like she had the first time. He held a breath as she screamed at him before punching him a few more times. The punches were growing weaker but her anger was the same.

"You think I deserved it. I got what I wanted didn't I."

He didn't say anything. She punched him in the chest a couple more times. It was only starting to hurt him from being hit in the same spot repeatedly.

"I fucking deserved it!" Her scream was louder than it had been before.

She punched him but it barely made a sound. The rain pounded down on the two of them. Riley couldn't even feel the rain, her body was numb, her mind was numb. She started to sob.

"I'm sorry I'm not Angel." Jack stated honestly.

Riley met his eyes and choked off a sob before shaking her head. She didn't want an Angel, not now at least. He may have beaten up Kevin but that wouldn't mean anything years from now when she needed someone to talk to.

"I don't want you to be." She stated, extending her hands out to rest on his shoulders. He just stood there, looking down at her. She looked back up at him.

"Riley-"

"I don't want Angel right now," she moved her body closer to his but still looked up at him, "I want Jack."

Jack let out a breath as she collapsed against him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, holding her tight.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." He whispered.

He only moved when she loosened her grip on him. She only let go when he reached the car, opening her door for her. As he climbed in, he took one final look at the stairs, Kevin Mackenzie had gone unpunished for far too long.


	15. Chapter 15: Bleeding Love

_**One Second: Chapter 15 – Bleeding Love**_

The drive back to his house was dangerous. The rain was pouring so bad that the wipers weren't keeping up with the rain. Jack was struggling to see through the windshield but didn't dare stop. Her hand was still bleeding; he was determined to get it to stop but he had to make it home to do that.

He let out a huge sigh of relief when he pulled into the driveway. They had made it safely. Riley was dead silent the whole way, lost in a world wind of thoughts and emotions. She despised Kevin, more so now than ever before. She needed to do something about him. Until that moment she had only hurt herself, she needed to hurt him.

Riley waited until Jack was at the front door before she climbed out of the car. Jack held his arm out for her. She walked up to him and snaked her arms around his middle, his arm resting on her shoulders. The two of them walked into the house. Evelyn was sitting in the living room next to Bobby, who was watching television, still.

"Fairy! That you?" Bobby didn't even bother to look away from the television.

"Yeah, it's me." Jack didn't feel like fighting against Bobby's teasing.

"Fuck you Bobby." Riley, on the other hand, wasn't going to let Bobby get away with it.

"Oh you found your girlfriend too!" Bobby barked back.

"Well if you'd get your lazy ass off the couch once in a while you might find _yourself_ a girlfriend!" Riley yelled back.

Jack squeezed her shoulders and she looked at him, wiping the smug look on her face right off.

"I can fight my own battles." He stated with a small smirk.

"But I'm doing such a good job." She replied.

Jack scoffed at her before making his way up the stairs, taking her with him. They were soaked so bad that they left wet spots the whole way from the door to his room. Jack left his bedroom door open behind them.

Riley pulled herself away from him and sat on the edge of his bed. He ignored her as he opened his drawers, searching for dry clothes for her as well as himself.

Riley just looked around at his room, admiring the décor. His bedspread was a black plaid design, the pillowcases just black. She spotted his guitar in the corner, propped up. She looked at the top of his dresser and smiled at herself. The mirror above the dresser was clean and large. There were a few photographs in the corners but nonetheless, it was clean.

"Here."

Riley barely had time to react as Jack tossed some dry clothes at her. She caught them just before they hit her in the face.

"I'm going to go change in the bathroom, you change here and when you're done I'll get that hand fixed."

"So meet you in the bathroom?" She asked.

"Sure."

He wandered out of his room, gently closing the door behind him. Riley let out a sigh. She was starting to like how absolutely polar opposite Angel and Jack were. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and started to change.

Jack opened the door minutes later when Riley knocked. He was wearing a dry pair of jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt. She was stuck wearing one of his old black t-shirts and sweatpants. The t-shirt was way too big but she solved that by rolling up the sleeves and tying the hem so it hugged her nicely. The pants weren't too much too big but her solution was just to roll the pant legs up to her knees.

"Imagine if Angel was doing all this right now. I'd be drowning in his clothes." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Did you ever have to borrow his clothes?"

"No, your mom used to lend me either hers or Bobby's."

Jack gave her a smile and pointed to the toilet, the lid down.

"Can I?" He asked, referring to her knuckles. He wanted to take care of them but wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"Yeah."

She sat down on the closed toilet and held her hand out. Jack opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of scissors as well as gauze, tape and disinfectant. Riley didn't move a muscle as Jack cut at the sheet, trying to get to her knuckles. The sheet was almost completely soaked in blood.

"You want to know what happened?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you push the issue then?"

"I'm not like that Riley. I know what it's like to be forced into talking about something and I hate it. You clearly didn't want to talk about it so I dropped it."

"Thanks."

"You want to tell me now?" He asked.

She waited for him to pull the final layer of sheet off her knuckles. Anyone else would have been horrified by the sight, but not Jack. Four knuckles, all ripped to shreds, blood still oozing out. He turned her hand slightly and glanced at her palm, making sure it was just the knuckles.

"I punched the mirror." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"I looked in the mirror and didn't like what I saw."

"How could you not like what you saw?" It wasn't intended to come out, but Jack's brain had stopped working.

Riley just shrugged at him. She still felt somewhat numb. He turned the tap on and put her hand under the running water, washing her knuckles out. She just let him have control. She trusted him. Him and Angel, the only two people she ever really trusted.

He held them under the water for a minute or two before turning the water off and letting go of her hand. She kept her hand hanging over the sink as he grabbed the disinfectant. She looked at him, showing no sign that she was scared, even though she knew it was going to hurt. She was tough, she could take it.

"This is probably, most likely going to sting a lot." Jack stated.

Riley just nodded her understanding as he poured a little bit on each knuckle. It burned like nothing she had ever felt before. The pain was horrendous. Riley tightened her jaw and took the pain, barely making a sound.

"You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt."

Riley looked at him, a smile on his lips. She nodded and let out a yelp. Jack just chuckled at her, trying to be all tough. He didn't want her to be tough.

"So…" Jack started, trailing off.

"So what?" Riley questioned.

He stopped with the disinfectant and watched as it bubbled slightly. Jack grabbed the gauze and ripped the packaging open before cutting the big square piece into small strips.

"You ditched me tonight." He answered.

Riley's eyes widened. She had totally forgot. If Kevin hadn't shown up, she would've been fine. She felt bad now, for blowing him off, forgetting about him completely.

"Sorry."

Jack took her apology with a smile. He was just glad she was unharmed, apart from her busted knuckles.

"What happened anyways?"

Riley didn't answer right away; instead, she waited for him to tape the gauze down to each knuckle. When he was finishing up the third one, she spoke again.

"Kevin showed up at work today. Had a new girl and a new car. On his way out he told me I deserved everything I got."

"And the school steps, why'd you go there?"

"That's where I was when you clocked him one in the face. I just wish I was the one that did it."

Jack finished up her fourth, and last, busted knuckle. He didn't let go of her hand though. He moved her hand up towards his lips before kissing each knuckle gingerly. Riley remained still until he moved her hand away and let go.

"You don't deserve any of this."

"Well life is full of shitty situations, why should mine be an exception?" Riley forced a smile onto her lips.

"I guess."

"Anyways, I'm going to go lie down." She said softly.

Jack stood back and let her pass through the door out into the hall. He watched as she sauntered down the hall, completely passing his room. He watched her questioningly as she wandered into Angel's room. She peeked her head back out into the hall and looked at him.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

Jack lunged forward but immediately settled his pace into a slow walk. She had disappeared into Angel's room again; he wandered in after her and sat down beside her, on his brother's bed. Riley grabbed his arm and pulled him down as she lay in the bed. His arm made its way around her back and held onto her.

"I figure with you _and_ Angel with me, I should be able to sleep really well." She smiled.

"Do you not sleep well at home?"

"Not really but I deal."

"Nightmares?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." She replied with a giant yawn.

"I used to get really bad nightmares when I first came here."

It didn't matter that he was talking. With one look at her he smiled, moving closer to her. She had already fallen asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Someone Like You

_**One Second: Chapter 16 – Someone Like You**_

_Riley ran from him, down the hall to the door, the door at the end of the hall. She glanced back and caught a glimpse of his face: Kevin Mackenzie. She kept running, trying to get to the door. It started to hurt, running did. She was struggling to breath. She stopped, dead in her tracks, and gaped at the man with his fingers wrapped around her neck._

_She stared into Angel's eyes, pleading with him to let go. She was gasping now, trying to get air, trying to get free. He lifted her up, off the ground as Kevin made his way around Riley, to stand in front of her with Angel. Kevin set his hands overtop of Angel's and pushed them down, so she was back standing on the floor. Angel slowly let go of her neck but as he did so, Kevin backed her up against a wall. _

_She may have been able to breathe but she wasn't free to go anywhere, Kevin had her right where he wanted her. Angel was there, backing him up. She glared at Kevin, he just laughed at her. As he laughed, he stepped off to the right side, Angel moving to the left. She smiled at the person standing between the two now: Jack._

_He didn't smile back; he didn't even move his lips as he stepped closer to her. Riley tried to back up, the wall stopping her miserable attempt. She tried to move to the sides; Kevin and Angel were blocking her off. There was no escape, she was trapped and Jack was moving in on her. His eyes were black and cold._

"_Please don't do this!" She was begging and pleading, tears were starting to spill._

"_Do what Riley, I'm not going to hurt you." He replied with a twisted smile._

"_Don't worry Riles, it'll be painless." Angel added, she turned her head to face him but regretted her decision. She jerked her head to the other side and stared right at Kevin._

"_Don't you trust me Riley baby?" Kevin taunted._

_She looked forward and closed her eyes, silently praying that she'd get out of it unharmed. When she opened her eyes, Jack was mere inches away from her, he was smirking viciously at her._

"_Jack please!" She dropped to her knees and dropped her face into her hands. Angel and Kevin grabbed an arm each and hoisted her back to her feet. She kept her eyes closed but still felt Jack's hand on her neck. _

_His grip on her neck tightened with any tiny bit of movement. She opened her eyes again and stared into his eyes. There was nothing there. His grip tightened as he closed the gap between them, pressing his body against hers. She squirmed, trying to get away, desperation kicking in._

_His hand dropped away from her neck but landed on her hip. Riley moved her own hands; they were still being restrained by Angel and Kevin. Riley bit down on her bottom lip, forcing herself to remain quiet. Jack's hand slid down her hip to her thigh where he squeezed._

"_Jack please don't." She was pleading again, this time in a whisper. Maybe if he were the only one who heard her, he'd stop._

"_I'm just giving you what you deserve."_

Riley jerked awake and gasped. She was breathing heavily, her forehead covered in sweat. She turned her head and saw Jack, laying on the bed, his back to her. He was hanging off the bed, sound asleep. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tapped him on the shoulder.

He groaned quietly, moving his hand slightly. He settled back down and continued sleeping. Riley sighed but tapped him on the shoulder again. This time there was no movement at all, not even a sound. Riley let out a squeak.

She shoved him slightly, his whole body moved when she did so. He groaned again but rolled over. She poked him in the neck. Jack opened his eyes and coughed, staring at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked, coughing again.

"Sorry." She muttered, somewhat embarrassed.

Jack looked at her more carefully. She was nervous, scared maybe. Her eyes were shiny with tears threatening to spill. Her chest was caving in and out at an alarming pace, she was breathing pretty hard. He looked up at her forehead before reaching his hand out and touching it.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Just a nightmare. No big deal." She shrugged.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Riley glanced at the clock on the dresser. It was shining 3:25 in bright red numbers. She sat up and leaned against the wall. Jack slowly sat up beside her.

"You were in it." She said flatly.

"Yeah?" He knew by the way she said it, he wasn't the hero. At least, not this time.

"Yeah this time though, Kevin wasn't the one trying to rape me."

She stopped talking and scooted away from him ever so slightly.

"Angel was holding me back, I couldn't fight. Kevin was helping him too."

"Riley who was going to rape you?" He already knew what she was going to say.

Riley looked at him, her eyes wide, shiny and sad, a tear from each rolling down her cheeks.

"You were Jack."

She didn't sob; she didn't make any sound at all really. She just sat there, not wanting to be scared. It was just a dream, a nightmare, not real.

"Riley-"

"I was begging you to stop." She whispered.

Jack didn't say a word. He stood up and walked right out of Angel's room. Riley just sat there, staring at the door, waiting for him to come back. She knew he'd never actually do anything to hurt her but the nightmare terrified her.

She waited a good ten minutes, he didn't come back, he didn't signal that he was going to. Riley slowly stood up, stepping away from the bed. She crept out of Angel's room and spotted a small light emitting from Jack's room, the door shut not quite tight.

Pushing the door open, Riley looked at Jack who now sat on his own bed, the lamp on his desk turned on. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Jack looked at Riley and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He had nothing to say, even if he did, he didn't know how to say it.

"I don't want to lose you Jack."

Jack patted the spot on the bed next to him. Riley carefully made her way over to him, slowly sitting down beside him. He didn't try to move closer to her, she just sat beside him and stared straight ahead, as did he.

"I'm sorry Riley."

"For what?"

"For not going after Kevin earlier."

Riley tried to hide her smile. Did it mean what she thought it meant.

"It's okay." She nodded.

"So you'd be cool if I went after him tomorrow?"

"Only if I can come with you."

She finally turned to look at him but he was still looking straight ahead. Riley poked his cheek and he turned to face her too.

"Don't tell Angel but you are definitely the better Mercer." She smiled.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her but smiled right back at her. She leaned against his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his upper arm. He leaned his head against hers and took a deep breath.

"Riley I think there's something you should know." He stated.

"Oh Jack if you're actually gay I'm fine with that, I'll be your friend just the same." She giggled, thinking she was pretty funny.

"You're not even close Riles."

"Wait, let me guess again. Over the past few weeks you've realized that I'm the best thing ever and you're starting to fall for me?" Riley asked in a joking tone.

Jack let out a scoff, "what if that's exactly what I was going to say?"

Riley tensed up slightly but held his arm still. She scooted her bum so she was slightly in front of him. She looked into his eyes.

"Jack, that's how I feel about you." Riley confessed.

She looked away from him.

Jack moved his arm, freeing it from her grasp. He reached it up and set it on her shoulder before leaning closer to her.

"Riley."

He said her name so calmly she was scared of what his next move was. She turned her head painfully slowly and looked at him. He smiled at her before closing the gap and kissing her.

She pulled away seconds later but smiled at him. She was happy that Angel had left her with him; she wouldn't want it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17: Leavin'

_**One Second: Chapter 17 – Leavin'**_

Jack had walked Riley back home just after lunch. He had abandoned her there, heading back to his own house to help Bobby out. Riley was glad for the alone time, even her mother was gone. She had made her way up the stairs to her room where she sat on the bed, staring at the wall.

It all flooded back now. Jack had kissed her. Where did she go from there? He offered to beat Kevin up. What was that going to solve? Riley knew it wouldn't _really_ solve anything but she felt as though she needed him to get a taste of his own medicine.

No one had ever really stood up to Kevin Mackenzie in high school, except for Jack. That was way back in tenth grade. Before, and after, Kevin took whatever he wanted and no one dared to stop him. In a few short hours, Riley was going to change that.

She stood up and moved closer to her dresser. Her outfit had to be perfect. It had to inflict fear in Kevin yet be functional enough that she could through punches easily. She pulled out a bunch of shirts, tossing them to floor. Her selection seemed to hold nothing like what she wanted, that's when she spotted her reflection.

She still had on Jack's shirt and pants. The shirt was perfect. The sleeves rolled up to show off her powerful arms. It hugged her figure nicely; she wanted to look as feminine as possible while taking Kevin down. The shirt problem was solved. The pants, that was a different story.

Riley took off her current pants, borrowed from Jack, and tossed them out into the hallway. She then pulled her pants drawer open and shoved her hands down to the bottom, pulling on a pair of jeans. They were the exact ones she was hunting for. She pulled them on, securing them on her hips with a silver-studded, black leather belt.

She looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom and smirked. The shirt, perfect. The jeans, tight around her thighs, loose around her calves, fitting for the situation. She opened up her sock and underwear drawer and grabbed a random pair of socks that happened to be black with a few silver stars on the ankle.

She was going to wear her converse high tops, of course and her leather jacket, obviously. All that was left for Riley to do was jump in the shower then do her hair.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

She had left her hair down until twenty minutes before Jack was supposed to be coming over. It was just before nine at night, Riley had spent the rest of the afternoon showering and practicing her stance. She _was_ going to beat Kevin Mackenzie; he was going to get what _he_ deserved.

She brushed her hair back and shoved a headband, black of course, to hold it in place, out of her face. Riley tossed on her jacket and wandered downstairs in her sock feet. She pulled open the closet at the front door and set her hands around the grip of her aluminum Easton bat. She pulled it out of the closet and leaned it against the wall just beside the front door.

Riley pulled on her shoes, making sure her pant legs covered the top of them before flipping the lock on her front door. She wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink before the big fight. There was nothing in the fridge really, except a bottle of unopened wine and a couple bottles of water.

Riley took a bottle of water and twisted it open, taking a sip. She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed.

It wasn't until she heard the front door open that she even moved. She jumped out of the chair and darted for the front, hoping and praying that it was Jack.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom." Riley replied flatly, disappointed to the extreme.

"What's with the bat Riley darling?"

Riley shrugged. She didn't want to tell her mom anything, she didn't want to say a word to her mother. Maybe if she just shut up and didn't say a word, she wouldn't have problems.

"Are you going to play baseball honey?"

"Fuck off mom!"

No use. Riley couldn't stay quiet any longer. Her mother continually acted as though nothing was wrong and it was started to piss Riley off.

"Riley!" Her mom barked back.

"What mom? What are you going to do? Ground me maybe? Hell of a lot of good that would do when you're never home."

"Riley what is with you?"

Riley just stared at her mom. She had the nerve to ask what was with Riley. How about her?

"Why are you acting like such a brat?" Her mother pushed further.

"A brat?"

"Yes, all spoiled and superior."

"I'm not a brat _mom_. I'm far from it. I have raised myself since I was fourteen and you're going to have the nerve to call me a brat?" Riley stepped closer to her mother, her voice getting louder as she did so.

"Raised yourself? Excuse me?"

"You were too busy drinking and pretending your marriage was perfect to even feed me properly!"

"Feed you properly. Look at you Riley, you're fat!" Her mother was screaming at her now.

"Fat! Mom I'm the farthest thing from fat!"

"Riley-"

"You're not my mother." Riley cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore.

She picked up the baseball bat and held it in her hands in front of her.

"Are you going to hit me Riley?"

Riley shook her head no before turning around and wandering into the kitchen. Her mother was following closely. Riley opened the cupboard with all of the booze in it, threw her mother a sickening grin and swung away at the bottles, watching the glass shatter and the liquids inside pour out.

Riley took another swing at the bottles and laughed as she smashed the side of the cupboard too. Her mother was yelling at her but she heard nothing except the crashing of her bat against the cupboards. Riley stopped swinging for a second and turned to face her mother.

"Next time you decide to call me your daughter, maybe you should check in with me first." Riley snarled.

"I want you out!"

"Out?"

"Out of my house!"

Riley glared at her mother and raised the bat over her shoulder.

"Fine _mom_. I'll be back later to get some of my stuff. If you try and stop me, you'll end up like your precious bottles of booze."

"Is that a threat?" Her mother spat at her.

"No Julie-Anna, that's a promise."

For the first time ever, Riley had used her mother's name instead of 'mom'. She felt disowned, although many years ago she was disowned. Her father never loved her and her sister despised her. She could care less that her mother wanted her out of the house.

Riley scoffed at Julie-Anna before wandering out of the kitchen. There was no desire to call her mom anymore; there was no desire to stick around. Riley just wanted to leave the house, get away from her family.

She sauntered out the front door, her car keys in her pocket. The bat rested on her shoulder as she unlocked the car, tossing the bat in the backseat. She climbed into the driver's seat and turned the car on. She couldn't wait for Jack any longer.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Bobby had to get the door, Evelyn had asked him to and he wasn't about to say no to his mother, the only woman who cared. He had to tear himself away from the television though, something he was not to pleased about. But, she had asked him.

He pulled the door open and let out a laugh. Riley stood there, in all her glory, with a glare on her face.

"Hey there!" Bobby said excitedly, trying to make her angrier.

"Where's Jack?"

She wasn't going to dance around the point of her visit. She certainly wasn't going to take his teasing or attempts at being irritating. She just needed Jack.

"He's in his room. What crawled up your ass?"

"Thanks."

Riley pushed her way into the house and ran up the stairs, not even bothering to take her shoes off. She took the stairs two at a time, landing with a thud on the top floor. She walked quickly towards Jack's room and busted through the door.

"Riley!"

Jack dropped the shirt in his hand to the floor and stared at her. He was supposed to be meeting her at her house in a few minutes, why was she at his house, watching as he tried to pick out a clean shirt. She looked at him, shirtless, but made no move at all.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, bending down to pick up his shirt.

"Mom kicked me out." She answered simply, as though it was the answer to all of her problems.

"She kicked you out?"

"That's what I fucking said isn't it?" Riley barked back.

"You still want to do this thing with Mackenzie?"

"Why, you want out?"

"Hell no!"

"Put your shirt on Jack, I'll be waiting in the car."

Riley backed out of his room and took off down the stairs. She poked her head into the living room, Bobby looked at her.

"By the way Bobby, Jack's an amazing kisser." Riley smirked.

Bobby's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. Riley gave him a small wave as she headed for the front door.

"Jack! What did I say about closed doors?"

Riley let out a loud laugh as Bobby just yelled at Jack. She pushed the front door open and stepped out into the darkening sky. It was going to be a hell of a night.


	18. Chapter 18: Pain

_**One Second: Chapter 18 - Pain**_

Jack sat quietly in the passenger seat of Riley's car as she drove to Kevin Mackenzie's house. She didn't know for sure if he'd be there but it was definitely a good starting point. Ever since he raped her, she always seemed to be able to find him at his house. Riley would look late into the night if she had to, unfortunately for Kevin.

The radio was on but it was just barely audible. Jack didn't want to say a word, for fear that Riley would respond violently. He figured it was best just to find the guy then beat him to a pulp. He glanced at her, and then full on stared at her.

"Jack I can see you looking at me." She stated, he thought he was being sneaky, she had proven him wrong.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She turned her head and glanced at him before looking back to the road.

"Why don't you just ask Jack?" She said, not angry at all, in fact, she seemed to be in a good mood.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" He asked, almost bracing himself for her violent reply.

"Was that so hard Jack? I'm not a fucking china-doll." She chuckled at him.

"I don't like pushing people Riley." He retorted, holding back a grin.

"I told her she wasn't a good mother then wrecked all her booze." Riley full on laughed at her answer. She was quite proud of herself, even if it resulted in her being homeless.

"You sure about that, I mean you turned out alright." He shrugged.

"I've been best friends with Angel since I was ten. You Mercers have this weird magic thing to help people."

"No, you would have turned out fine."

She just shook her head at him. He didn't know her like Angel did, he didn't know about her before she met Angel. It was all a secret to him.

"Without Angel I probably would've run away to Canada…"

"What's in Canada?"

"My grandma. She moved up to Canada when I was eight but she always told me that if I needed anything she'd always be there."

"So then why'd she leave Detroit?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom booted her out of the house. I wanted to believe that my mom was jealous of how much I loved my grandma but I think it was more like my mom was happy when I was miserable and I was never miserable with her around."

Jack didn't say a word; he just sat there, taking in what she had said. If her mom fed off of her negativity, she was more screwed up than Jack thought. Even in his house before Evelyn came along, there was always some form of happy moment, even if it only lasted for one second.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Jack suggested.

"Jack I-"

"Ma already adores you. You're my friend, you're Angel's friend and contrary to popular belief, Bobby doesn't hate you."

"I don't know."

"Please?"

She slowed down the car and looked at him for a few seconds. He was giving her the puppy dog eyes; she couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes, no one could, especially Jack's.

"Fuck Jack, fine."

Jack just smiled at her. He looked out the front of the car and spotted Kevin Mackenzie's house. It was just a few houses away and his brand new Mercedes was parked in the driveway. She took a deep breath and pulled over onto the side of the road in front of his house.

Jack reached his arm across and set it on her hand. She looked at him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's do this."

Riley pushed open her door and climbed out. She stepped back towards the trunk and popped it open, pulling out her baseball bat and handing Jack a crowbar. The two of them walked up his driveway slightly and looked at his car. Jack walked around the right side of it while Riley walked around the left. Riley nodded her head at Jack and they both swung their weapons at his back taillights, smashing them to pieces.

Riley smirked as a car alarm, his car alarm, sounded out into the cool night air. She leaned on his car and waited for him to emerge. Jack looked at her, hoping he had made the right decision on her part. If he ended up in jail again, he'd be in for a shit fit from Bobby.

Kevin Mackenzie came running out if his front door panicked. He stopped, dead in his tracks, as soon as he saw Jack _and_ Riley standing at his car. Riley had the baseball bat mounted on her shoulder and Jack let the crowbar dangle at his side.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kevin screamed at them.

Riley didn't move as Kevin rushed from his front door to his precious new car that was already broken. He stepped in front of Riley and Jack tensed up. If he touched her Jack was going to go crazy. He only got away with it once.

"You just can't let it go can you?" Kevin asked, his voice was raised and angry.

"No." She replied in an eerie calm.

"You're a bitch, a psychotic, crazy bitch you know that?"

"Coulda figured." She shrugged.

"I suggest you go home _babe_ before I call the cops." Kevin threatened.

She nodded her understanding at him before turning around, her back now towards him. Jack watched her, his curiosity burning. Riley took one step away from him before Jack spotted her white knuckles on the bat.

Riley turned around and glared at him for less than a second before taking a swing at him. She hit him in the side. He collapsed to the ground with a horrible ear-piercing scream.

Riley shuffled closer to him and stared down at him, her eyes were cold, scary to Kevin. Kevin just looked up at her, praying that she would go easy on him.

"You _fucking_ asshole. You expect to get away with what you did?" She screamed at him.

Kevin remained silent, cowering on the ground. He had his head leaning against his car, trying to stay sitting. Riley raised the bat again and growled at him. Jack watched her as she swung the bat again.

Riley grunted as she hit him, right in the arm. Kevin screamed out again. Riley took another swing, hitting him in the same spot on his arm, this time hearing a gut-wrenching crack. Kevin tried to move his arm but found it useless, the bone was clearly broken.

"You want me to let it go?" She screamed out at him.

Kevin looked up at her, his eyes pleading for her to stop.

"You think what you did to me is forgettable?"

"Please, no more." Kevin was begging her, he was _pleading _with her.

"Isn't that what I said?" She barked at him.

She swung the bat at him again, hitting him in the thigh.

"I was _begging_ for you to stop. I said no more!" She swung at him again, hitting him in the shoulder. Jack just watched, fearing that if he got involved, she'd hurt him.

"I'm sorry!"

Riley looked down at the heap that was Kevin Mackenzie. Tears were pouring from his eyes, he was flinching with her every move. She dropped the bat to the ground beside her and crouched down to his level.

"If you ever fucking come near me ever again, I will finish what I started here tonight." She threatened. It was quiet; Jack didn't hear a word she said.

"Okay, I promise just please no more."

Riley grabbed the bat before slowly standing up. She looked at him. He looked pathetic. A monster like him was crying and pleading. She should have felt something towards him, remorse, sympathy even. All she felt was that he finally got what he deserved.

"Grow up Kevin, I'm just a girl." She smirked at him. A scary, eerie smirk.

With one final scoff, she raised her bat over her head and took her final swing. She grunted loudly as she hit him, right in his side. He crumpled to the ground farther and screamed louder than he had before. She poked his chest with the bat.

"I will find you." She stated sadistically.

She turned her back towards him and inhaled a big, deep breath. She glanced at Jack, his jaw wide open, and his eyes wide in horror. She flashed him a small smile, bringing him back to her world. He shook his head and rushed to her side.

Riley climbed into the driver's side, tossing the bat into the back seat. She turned the car on and looked at Jack, sitting silently in the passenger's seat.

"You okay there Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied nervously. He wasn't going to admit it but he was terrified of what he just saw. Not that Mackenzie didn't deserve it; he just didn't believe that Riley could inflict that much pain and fear into one person.

With one final look at Kevin Mackenzie, crumpled into a pile on the ground beside his car, Riley threw the car in drive and peeled away from his house.

**XxxxxX**

So Angel will probably show up again in the next couple of chapters...just so you guys have something to look forward to.

Thanks to LTJM for all the reviews!!


	19. Chapter 19: What Went Wrong

_**One Second: Chapter 19 – What Went Wrong**_

Angel hopped out of the taxicab and stood in the driveway. He just looked at the house, taking it all in, wanting to believe that everything was okay, even if he knew it wasn't. He gripped his suitcase tighter before slowly stepping towards the front door.

He knocked, not wanting to scare anyone. He waited for a minute or two before he even heard sounds of life on the other side of the door. It didn't bother him to be standing outside, the weather was nice considering the time of year, it wasn't raining at least, he was thankful for that. It just bothered him slightly that it took so long for someone to answer the door.

Normally there was a yell from Bobby telling the person at the door to 'hold the fuck on' or a pleasant greeting from Ma to 'please come right in'. This time there was no voices from the other side at all.

When the door finally opened, Angel stared back at Bobby who had a huge smile on his face as soon as he saw it was Angel. The two brothers immediately bear hugged each other before Bobby stepped back.

"Fuck brother, look at you!" Bobby exclaimed, watching as his younger brother entered the house.

"Haven't changed one bit Bobby!" Angel retorted with a smirk.

"I know! It's really you Angel?"

"In the flesh." He shrugged, dropping his suitcase to the floor.

"MA!" Bobby yelled out into the house.

"Bobby, I'll go find her myself!" Angel cut him off.

Bobby shrugged but closed the door behind him. Angel left his suitcase at the front door but ran into the kitchen, remaining silent. He smiled as he spotted his Ma at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables for later. She had her back to him.

He tiptoed across the floor and stood beside her, she still hadn't looked up from the vegetables yet. He stretched his hands out and took a hold of the knife. As soon as she saw his hand, she let go of everything she had a hold of and hugged him tightly.

"Angel, what are you doing home?" She asked, letting go of him slightly.

"Came to help out a friend." He replied sheepishly.

"You mean Riley?"

"Yeah ma, why?"

"She's actually out with Jackie right now." Evelyn smiled. Angel couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No but I can't imagine they'd be too much longer dear."

It was almost on cue. As soon as Evelyn finished speaking, the front door whipped open, a loud thud from it hitting the wall behind it. Angel jerked his head towards the front door before smiling at his ma one last time. He took off out of the kitchen and stopped when he spotted Jack.

Jack was in the midst of pulling off his leather jacket when he locked his eyes on his older brother. His stopped with his jacket and stared at Angel, fearful of why he was home but happy to see him.

"Hey Jackie!" Angel grinned.

"Hi Angel."

"Where's Riley?"

Jack glanced back outside but her car was already gone.

"She just went home to grab her stuff."

"Her stuff?" Angel asked, suddenly curious as to what was going on.

"Yeah. She's moving in for a while."

Angel took a step towards Jack and stared at him. Jack finally pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the floor before trying to get up the stairs. Angel moved in front of him, blocking his path.

"Moving in?" Angel questioned.

"Her mom kicked her out." Jack stated, as though it was the simplest explanation ever.

"What?"

"Yeah, her mom kicked her out of the house."

"Yeah. Where were you two just now?" Angel asked, wanting to know more. Riley hadn't exactly talked to him since the call where she admitted to being raped.

"Mackenzie's place." Jack shrugged.

"Why the hell were you at Kevin's?"

"Beating him up." Jack answered truthfully; knowing that dancing around the point was stupid.

"You did what?"

"Well Riley did it. We went over there, she took a few swings at his car with a baseball bat then she took a few swings at him with a baseball bat."

"And you said she's coming right back here after going home?"

"Yeah, she should be like twenty minutes at most." Jack shrugged.

"Good, I think her and I need to talk." Angel stated, mostly to himself.

"I think you do too." Jack agreed.

Angel moved out of his baby brother's way but grabbed his arm as he passed. Jack turned his head to look at Angel.

"Don't think you're not going to be a part of conversation Jackie boy." Angel warned.

"Looking forward to it." Jack muttered.

Angel let go of his arm and Jack ran the rest of the way up the stairs, disappearing into his bedroom. Boy oh boy did Angel miss a lot.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley pulled into the driveway of Jack's house, letting him out before waving her goodbye. She was heading home to get some of her things before heading back to the Mercer's. She watched as Jack marched up to the front of his house and disappeared inside. Riley slowly backed out of the driveway and headed on her way towards the place she used to call home, even if it wasn't much of a home at all.

She just barely missed her mother's car, not wanting to put a scratch on her own. Riley popped the trunk and hopped out, grabbing her bat from the trunk. She walked up beside her mother's car and took a breath. Now she was just mad. Her mother was being unreasonable.

Lifting the bat high above her head, Riley took a swing at the windshield. It shattered into a million pieces, going inside to the front seat as well as falling nicely on the hood of the car. That had just made everything so much better.

Smiling, Riley bounded up the stairs, leaving the bat just outside the front door. She pushed the door open and immediately ran up the stairs, ignoring the protests of her drunken mother.

Riley grabbed a few bags and a backpack before pulling open her drawers. She filled up the bags and backpack with t-shirts, pants, underwear and socks. She set the bags on the bed and headed for the closet. She dug into the back of her closet and found a cardboard box that had been collapsed.

Riley pulled it out and folded it into the box it was supposed to be before tossing in her personal items. She grabbed a photo album from in her dresser drawer, a few binders containing old school work, a few books from on the top of her dresser and finally her favourite teddy bear. She put everything in the box and piled the bags on top of the box before grabbing the backpack. It was time to leave her room for the last time.

Struggling to keep everything together, Riley made her way carefully down the stairs. She was met, again, by her mother's drunken protests as she hit the bottom of the stairs. Her mother stood three feet away, yelling at her. Riley stopped and set the box down.

"What do you think you're doing back here?" Her mother yelled.

"Getting my shit." Riley shrugged, rather calmly

"Don't swear at me." Her mother retorted, much like a child.

"Why?"

"Because you do as I say!"

"You kicked me out, I'm pretty sure I can do whatever I want now." Riley replied in a smart-alecky tone.

"You still have to listen to me!"

"You can't have it both ways _mom_."

With her final words, Riley bent over and picked up her box of stuff before forcing her way through the front door. Julie-Anna was hot on Riley's heels as Riley marched outside towards her car. As soon as Julie-Anna laid eyes on the shattered windshield, she screamed.

Riley casually made her way towards the car, putting her stuff in the backseat before wandering back up to the front door. She reached down, grabbed her bat and turned to face her mother, who was now standing beside her car screaming and yelling.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" Her mother screamed.

Riley shrugged before bouncing down the steps to the driveway. She stepped up beside her mother and stared at the broken windshield.

"RILEY!" Her mother yelled even louder, if it was at all possible.

"Bye _mom_."

Riley lifted her hand up and gave her mother a cute little wave before walking around and getting into her car. Her mother glared at Riley as she backed out of the driveway.


	20. Chapter 20: All I Ever Wanted

_**One Second: Chapter 20 – All I Ever Wanted**_

The only person who was even remotely looking forward to Angel's chat with Riley and Jack was Bobby. Not only was Jack going to get ragged on by someone other than himself but Riley was certainly going to face some form of consequence. Bobby just sat in the living room, Angel on the couch beside him.

Bobby glanced out at the front hall, watching as Jack pulled open the front door to Riley, standing there with just the backpack on. Bobby stared at the two of them as Riley stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jack on the cheek, that just happened to be the same moment that Angel turned to look at them.

"What the hell?" He stood up, Bobby trying to stifle a laugh. They were in for it now.

Riley dropped back down to her normal height and smiled at Angel, instantly running at him. She jumped up at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She was squealing with delight as Angel spun her around a few times. He then set her on the ground, not letting go of her hand.

"Riles, I think we need to talk." He said, and her face immediately dropped.

"Why?" She asked. It wasn't necessarily out of defense but she had just been kicked out of her house, maybe she was.

"Come on." Angel whispered, tugging on her arm gently.

Riley reluctantly went with him as he headed for the kitchen. Angel paused in the doorway and turned around.

"Angel…" Riley said softly.

"Jack!" Angel snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes as he walked to catch up to them before Angel moved again. Angel sat on one side of the table, pulling Riley down into the chair beside him. Jack slowly sat down on the opposite side of the table, anxious to find out why Angel really came home.

"Who wants to start?" Angel asked.

"Fuck Angel." Riley blurted out before Jack could even open his mouth.

"What?" He snapped back.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why don't you start with what happened at the party?" Angel suggested, instantly taking his tone down. Riley was not the type to take his attitude.

"I think 'Kevin Mackenzie raped me' is pretty self explanatory." Riley answered.

Angel turned his attention to Jack, poor Jack. His little brother was sitting at the table silently, fidgeting with his hands, trying to avoid Angel's gaze.

"Jackie Poo…" Angel said in a warning tone.

Jack slowly looked up at met Angel's glare. He then looked at Riley, she was also glaring but she was trying to kill Angel with her stare.

"Just ask him Angel." Riley barked. She was tired of being treated like a china doll.

"What's with you and Riley, huh Jack?" Angel asked, looking from Jack to Riley, then back to Jack.

"We're friends." Jack shrugged. He was acting like a small child who was being cornered. Playing dumb was a good plan.

"That's it?" Angel asked.

Riley turned her glare on Jack. She was interested to hear his answer too. The previous night they had been more than friends but now she wasn't so sure. He seemed to be pulling away from her. After spending all summer with her, he was backing off.

"Well…no." Jack's voice was barely audible. Riley heard him though. Her glare subsided and a tiny smile appeared on her lips. Unfortunately, Jack was staring back at Angel, trying not to show that he was afraid, even if it was completely obvious.

"What are you then?"

Riley stared at him, the smile still present. Jack broke eye contact from Angel and looked at Riley. She didn't look pissed at all, in all actuality, she looked somewhat happy.

"I don't know what you call it but we're definitely not _just friends_." Jack shrugged.

Riley extended her leg out underneath the table and nudged his leg with her toes. Angel didn't notice at all but Jack didn't break eye contact with her.

"As Bobby so kindly calls me, I'm his girlfriend." Riley stated, her smile growing slightly larger.

"Fuck Jack, I told you to protect her not fuck her!"

Angel slammed his fists on the table and stood up. To him, Riley was still a little girl. She'd always be a little girl to him, his little best friend. Now, he had to listen to her be all mushy gushy with his little brother, he wasn't going to accept it so easily.

Riley slowly stood up and glared at him.

"Angel sit the fuck down." She said calmly.

"Riles-"

"Sit the _fuck_ down, NOW!" She screeched.

Jack's eyes bugged out slightly as the only other person, other than Evelyn that could get Angel to do what they said, worked her magic. Riley stood over him, glaring at Angel, daring him to push more of her buttons.

"The only person who's ever _fucked_ me was Kevin Mackenzie so don't you fucking dare accuse anyone of anything until you know the story. Comprendé?"

"Yeah." Angel muttered.

Riley gave him a smirk but Angel refused to look at her. Now he was embarrassed. Jack slowly stood up and walked around the table, Riley reaching out and taking his hand. Angel watched as his best friend, and little brother, walked hand in hand up the stairs. He hadn't been gone for very long but boy how things had changed.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Jack sat on his bed, his back against the wall as Riley stood on the floor in front of him. She had her back to him, looking at herself in the mirror. Sure she was skinny but for some reason she didn't feel very skinny. It had nothing to do with her mom calling her fat, she knew that for sure…although the more she thought about it, the more it bugged her.

Riley tugged at the bottom hem of her shirt, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. Jack just watched her as she sucked in and tugged at the shirt repeatedly and repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, fidgeting with a guitar pick.

"Do I look chunky to you?" She asked, biting her lip. She still hadn't turned around to look at him; she was staring at herself in the mirror.

Jack raised his eyebrow at her. She caught his gaze in the mirror and finally turned around.

"Chunky?" He questioned back.

She stepped towards the bed and climbed onto it, sitting crossed legged between his legs, in front of him.

"Yeah chunky. Like slightly overweight…"

Jack leaned forward slightly and shook his head no.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive, why?"

She just shook her head before turning around. She sat on the bed and leaned her back against his front. He set his hands on her shoulders; she tilted her head back and looked at him.

"Riley."

"Yeah Jack?"

"Can you promise me something?" He asked, hugging her tight against him.

"Of course."

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

"Duh Jack, what would ever stop that?" She replied with a laugh.

"I don't know Riles."

She reached her hands up and grabbed his arms. All she wanted to feel in life was loved. Between Angel's over protectiveness and Jack's crazy promises, she finally felt as though someone wanted her. She turned her head and grinned at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You called me Riles." She continued to grin. It was the very first time he had ever called her Riles. Somehow it just sounded better coming from him.


	21. Chapter 21: Daddy's Little Girl

_**One Second: Chapter 21 – Daddy's Little Girl**_

Riley walked down the stairs early the next morning. She was wearing her sweatpants and simple white tank top; essentially she was wearing her pajamas. Riley's bare feet made soft thuds on the stairs as she descended, leaving Jack's room only moments earlier.

Upon entering the kitchen, Riley spotted the only other person who seemed to be awake at the semi-early morning hour. Evelyn stood in front of the stove, a pan with scrambled eggs cooking in front of her. Riley wandered into the kitchen farther and sat down at the table, remaining quiet, until Evelyn spoke first.

"Morning Riley dear, how did you sleep last night?"

Riley let out a yawn and looked at Evelyn, who hadn't even turned around to face her.

"It was alright." She shrugged in reply.

"Jack always did have the most uncomfortable bed." The older lady joked, giving off a warm laugh.

"Oh."

Evelyn reached over and turned the knob, the stove dying down. She lifted the pan off the burner and scooped the eggs onto two separate plates, setting one in front of Riley and the other on the opposite side of the table. Before sitting down, Evelyn opened the fridge and grabbed the ketchup, setting it beside Riley's plate.

"Thanks." Riley smiled.

"Look Riley. I may not approve of some of your behaviours, but I can't control you and I know that my two boys would have turned out much worse if you hadn't been involved with their lives."

"Yeah, sorry." She stated quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not saying you're a bad person. I was just trying to say that I'm glad it was you and not some other hussy."

Riley looked at Evelyn and saw nothing but genuine warmth. Riley had always figured Evelyn wasn't her biggest fan but she didn't care. Evelyn seemed to like her more than she thought.

"Hussy." Riley nodded, a small smile starting to appear.

"You're a beautiful young girl Riley. I hope you know that."

Riley bit her lip and looked away from Evelyn. All she ever heard was that she was a chunky brat. It was starting to hurt her self-esteem.

"Yeah, I know. For a while there I think I lost myself." Riley stated.

"Well have you found yourself yet?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Good. I was starting to worry." Evelyn smiled at her.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"I didn't want you toying with my boys' feelings." Evelyn chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Riley smiled back.

The two of them sat there, at the kitchen table, eating their eggs in a comfortable silence. Riley finally felt at home.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Bobby sat across from Angel at the kitchen table shortly after lunchtime. The two brothers were dead silent, barely even looking at each other. Angel was trying to listen to Riley and Jack, who were sitting in the living room. Bobby was trying to pick a fight, he just needed a reason.

"Angel…what do you say you and Riley over there get out of the house?" Bobby asked.

"And do what Bobby? She's clearly into Jack these days."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left her…"

"Fuck you Bobby!" Angel stood up, his chair flying backwards. He glared at Bobby.

Bobby just smirked at Angel, standing up nonchalantly and walking away. Angel took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, and followed him out of the kitchen. Bobby made his way into the living room, squishing his bum in between Jack and Riley. Riley simply moved over, letting Bobby have more room. Jack, on the other hand, refused to move.

Eventually Bobby got Jack to move, if not for sitting directly on his knee and hurting it.

Bobby reached his arm up and set it around Riley's shoulders, pulling her against him. Riley let out a loud laugh and fought against him, in a playful fashion.

"So if you're Angel's best friend, Jack's fuck buddy and ma's new best friend, what does that make us, huh Riley?" Bobby asked, giving her hair a little tussle

Riley let out a playful scream and slugged him in the gut. Bobby released her shoulders but didn't move a muscle otherwise.

"Whatever you want us to be." Riley whispered, rather seductively.

Jack reached around from behind and grabbed at Bobby, pulling him backwards. The two young men started to wrestle. It was when Bobby's hands flew up in the arm, narrowly missing Riley's face, that she stood up and stepped back from them.

Riley wandered out of the living room, laughing as she did so. She wandered towards the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks in front of the front door. The doorbell had rung seconds earlier. Riley tiptoed closer to the door and unlocked it slowly.

She pulled it open slightly and paused, her eyes falling from the man's face to the ground. Riley pulled the door open completely and stared at her feet.

"Hi dad." She mumbled.

"Riley."

"What do you want?" She asked nervously, looking up at him.

"I just came to give you this."

Her dad slowly held out a thick manila envelope. Riley stepped closer to him and took a hold of it, pulling it slowly to her side.

"I would say that I want you to come home but unfortunately I won't be there much longer." He confessed.

Riley's head jerked upright and she stared at him, questions filling her mind.

"I'm moving up to Canada with your gramma."

Riley just nodded.

"As much as I neglected you Riley, I always did love you. It was your mother who I wasn't much in love with. I just wanted you to have that, it's got a few thousand dollars in it. What you do with it is up to you. You're welcome to join me and gramma up north, if you want."

Riley's eyes slowly filled with tears. Her dad swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Riley, I just want you to know that I do love you. I always have and I always will."

"Daddy…"

"Yes daughter?"

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Her happiness fighting through the tears.

"If you need anything else, feel free to call me at gramma's house okay?"

Riley's reply came in the form of a great bug bear hug. She squeezed him tight, he squeezed back tighter. After years of being neglected and ignored, Riley finally felt what she had always wanted. Her father never hated her, he said so himself. He hated her mother and she didn't blame him one bit for that.


	22. Chapter 22: You and I Tonight

_Readers of this story, devoted fans, there's no excuse for lack of story but I figured better late than not at all. Hope it lives up to your expectations, I know you've waited long enough._

Riley sat next to Jack on his bed, pondering what she was going to do about her life. She could stay in Detroit, stay with Jack and the Mercer's and deal with Kevin Mackenzie everyday, or she could move to Canada with her dad and gramma and try to be a real family.

Riley shifted and leaned her weight against Jack's side, curling up next to him. He mindlessly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued to flip the pages of the magazine he was reading. Riley had insisted that the two of them disappear upstairs before Angel came around asking about what happened at the front door. She had told Jack as soon as they were safely in his room, his bedroom door shut, must to Bobby's disapproval.

"You going to go?" Jack asked, finally dropping the magazine to the bed.

"To Canada?" Riley asked, Jack nodded yes.

Riley bit her lip in contemplation. Sure Detroit had been her life since she was born but now it was all falling apart. Her mom kicked her out and her dad was moving to Canada. Riley had no idea what she was going to do.

"I think I'll end up there eventually."

Jack stared at her. He didn't really want her to go, he didn't want her to leave his side but he knew that she couldn't spend the rest of her life following him around like a lost puppy. Riley remained silent as Jack stood up, leaving her on his bed. He leaned against the window and just stared outside, not wanting to lose her so quickly.

"Jack." Riley said, almost in a whisper.

He stared hard into the window and saw her in the window's reflection. Riley had moved away from his pillows and she now sat at the edge of his bed, looking at him. Jack just stared out the window still, waiting for her to speak again.

"Jack, can you please look at me?" She asked, a tone of sadness in her voice.

Jack lightly pushed himself off the window and slowly turned around. Riley's tone was conveyed exactly how she looked, sad. He leaned against the window and stared at her, again waiting for her to speak.

"Jack, I want you to be my _real_ first." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to protect her from his rejection.

He crossed his eyes in confusion and looked at her. She wasn't being very clear on what she wanted from him, just that she wanted him to be her first, her first what? Then it hit Jack. Riley Samuels wanted Jack Mercer to take her virginity. Sure Kevin Mackenzie technically took it, but Jack thoroughly believed it wasn't the same as her willingly giving it to him.

"Riley that's nice and all but-"

"No Jack, don't fucking turn me down. I'm not some breakable china doll okay. Sure Kevin stole it from me, but I want to give my virginity to you. I want it to mean something. You mean something to me Jack, do I mean something to you?"

Jack motioned for her to come closer. Riley slowly stood up, keeping her arms crossed, and walked towards him. When she was within his arms reach, he extended his arms out and pulled her tight against his chest. She struggled to uncross her arms and after a moment of fighting, wrapped her arms back around Jack, allowing him to just hug her closer to his body.

"Riley you mean a lot to me, I just…I don't think I'm the best option for what you want."

Riley pushed herself away from him and crossed her arms again. He left his arms dangling at his sides, receiving a glare from her.

"What's the problem Jack?"

"I don't want you to have sex with me just because I helped you get back at Mackenzie. Riley as much as I like you, and I _really_ like you, I can't let myself do that to you."

"Why the fuck not?" She was beyond angry.

"You _just_ got kicked out of your house, you _just_ beat the shit out of the guy that raped you and you expect me to just say yes to taking your virginity from you. Riley your emotions are all over the place and I guarantee you that you are not thinking clearly."

"Wow. And here I thought you'd be honoured." She spat at him.

"I would be Riley! I have wanted to be with you since the first day you spoke to me. I just can't do this with you, not when you're going through so much shit."

"I'm not even good enough for you am I?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Jack shook his head at her but she was already making her way out of his bedroom, walking down the stairs quietly. She turned into the living room and flopped down beside Angel on the couch. His arm instantly made its way around her shoulders, he would always protect her, no matter where they were.

"Uh oh, did you and the fairy get into a lovers quarrel?" Bobby teased, seeing the sad look on her face.

"Bobby," She said in an eerily calm tone, "If you don't leave me alone, I will rip your heart out with my bare hand and feed it to you while you bleed to death."

Bobby's eyes widened in shock; not necessarily shock because he was frightened but shock because she had actually, legitimately threatened him. Riley flashed him a small smirk before wrapping her arms around Angel's middle and curling into his warm embrace.


	23. Chapter 23: You're Still On My Mind

**Chapter 23: You're Still On My Mind**

Riley had spent the night in Angel's bed while Angel slept on the couch in the living room. Sure Jack had tried to talk to Riley after their argument but Riley had none of it. She blatantly ignored his pleas to talk about it and pretended he wasn't even in the room. Angel followed Riley's lead and ignored Jack, even helping Riley ignore Jack if he could.

Angel sat on the front step next to Riley the day after the argument, the two of them remained silent. It was a semi nice day, the sky was gray but there was no rain in sight, at least not yet anyways. Riley hadn't said much to anyone all day, Angel knew how he was going to change that, all he had to do was ask.

"Hey what happened last night?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow.

Riley turned her head to face him and shrugged her shoulders. Sure she knew but she didn't really want to tell him that she got into a fight with his younger brother about her wanting him to take her virginity.

"Riley come on. I have to go back in a couple days and I don't want to leave you here when your miserable."

"So don't leave Angel." She retorted. She knew it wasn't going to work but she could at least try.

"Riley please, talk to me. I'm supposed to be your best friend. Not Jack, me Riley. Why won't you talk to me?"

"About what?"

Angel took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling it to his chest, right on his heart.

"Everything." He whispered.

She leaned her whole body against his and sighed. She couldn't keep it from him anymore, she had to tell her best friend what went on while he was gone.

"You know I blamed you."

"For what?"

"Kevin raping me. He dragged me upstairs, you should have noticed that I was gone, I mean I'm your best friend." She stated.

"I'm sorry Riles."

"But then I realized that it wasn't your fault. You had no idea what was going on, you didn't know Kevin was a rapist. I mean I screamed but I don't think _anyone_ could have heard me even if they were listening." Riley said, she seemed rather calm considering she was talking about her rape.

"Riley, it's over."

"No it's not Angel. It'll never be over. Every time I close my eyes, he's right there. Every time I try to sleep, he haunts my dreams. I don't know what to do anymore." Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Maybe you should press charges." Angel suggested, hugging her tight, letting her cry into his chest.

"That won't do anything." She mumbled, pulling away from him, away from his tough altogether.

"Look Riley, if you don't know what to do, how do you expect me to know what to do?"

Riley shrugged her shoulders. She never expected Angel to know how to help her, she didn't expect anyone to know how to help her. All she wanted was her life back, her soul back, she just wanted Kevin Mackenzie erased from her past, but yet she couldn't fight him out of her present.

"I'm sorry Angel, I don't know what I expected you to do about it."

"If I could I would take it all away. I'd go back in time and kick the shit out of Mackenzie before he had a chance to get to you, you know I would."

"Yeah but you were never very good at physics." Riley cracked a quick smile, trying to lighten the mood. Angel chuckled at her. He was never really good at any subjects in school.

"All I can say to you now Riles is that you've got to find something, or someone, who can help you move on."

Riley nodded her understanding. She stood up, brushed her butt off from the dirt on the step and slowly made her way inside. She turned into the kitchen and spotted just the person she was looking for, and her son.

"Evelyn, can I talk to you?" She asked, leaning in the doorframe, Bobby staring back at her.

The two were seated at the table, beside each other, talking while Bobby enjoyed a sandwich that Riley could only guess that Evelyn had made. Evelyn waved her into the kitchen and Riley sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"You can talk to me anytime you want." She smiled warmly and reached her hands out to Riley.

Riley set her hands near the older woman's and instantly felt her wrap her fingers around Riley's. Riley softly smiled at Evelyn and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What do you do when you can't move forward with your life because your past is pulling you back?" Riley asked, hoping to god that Evelyn understood her question.

"Oh Dear, sometimes-"

"Kick your past in the balls and move on." Bobby interrupted his ma, shoveling the last bit of sandwich into his mouth. Riley looked at him, then Evelyn continued.

"Well you could do that but sometimes, when your past keeps you from your future, you just need to embrace whatever happened. You learn from it, it makes you who you are and you can't change that."

Riley nodded at Bobby's ma but kept staring at Bobby. He stared back at her, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"How hard do you kick your past in the balls?" She asked.

Evelyn let out a slight chuckle and stood up. She knew that Riley would take her advice but she also knew that Bobby wasn't totally as arrogant as he made himself seem in front of Riley. She stepped out of the kitchen and left Riley to make friends with Bobby, something that had been a long time coming.

"Look Princess, I may not know a lot but I know what happened to you."

"How?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"Come on, guy like me kept out of the loop. You're fucking out of your mind if you think I don't know what goes on in this house."

"So you know what Kevin Mackenzie did to me?" She asked, doubting he knew everything.

"Word on the street is he raped you. Fucking dumb kid if you ask me."

"Word on the street?" Riley didn't want to be some rumour spread around town.

"Well Angel ain't so good at keeping secrets and Jack, fuck that fairy can't keep a secret even if you stapled his mouth shut."

Riley let out a laugh at Bobby. Sure he was generally mean to her, teasing her or picking on her, but he had a decent attitude about life.

"You know about last night too then?" She asked.

"Yeah, some of it. He told me he wouldn't fuck you, I don't know why."

"What do you mean you don't know why?"

"Well besides the fact that you are one hell of a good-looking girl, he's pretty much been in love with you since well, since you came around here."

Riley's jaw dropped slightly. To have Bobby Mercer think you were good-looking was one thing but to have Jack Mercer love you.

"You know Princess, I kinda like having you around Jack. He's more of a man with you, saves me from teaching him." Bobby grinned at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Truth, I feel bad. You never deserved to be raped. The way you handled it all, maybe you made me a little proud. Fuck, never heard of a girl who has a more wicked swing than you." Bobby continued to grin. Of course Jack would have told him about her beating him up with a baseball bat, according to Bobby, Jack told him everything.

"Can I ask you just one more thing?"

"Sure Princess."

"What'd you tell him when he told you he wouldn't 'fuck' me?"

"First of all he used the fairy term 'make love' and second of all, I told him that if he didn't do you soon, I would." Bobby smirked, she knew he was joking.

"Seriously."

"I told him that it wasn't my decision, it was his and if he didn't feel right going through with it, than that's the way it is. He really does like you though."

Riley smiled back at him. She pushed her chair back and stood up. Leaning on the table, she winked at Bobby once more. Turning on her heel, she started to make her way towards the stairs.

"Hey Princess!"

At the sound of Bobby's voice, Riley turned back around to face him, "What?"

"Don't tell anyone I was being nice to you, wouldn't want my reputation ruined."

"No problem Bobby, wouldn't want it any other way."


	24. Chapter 24: Feels Like Home

**Chapter 24: Feels Like Home**

Riley climbed the stairs and took a deep breath. Her feet forced their way towards Jack's room but she was scared. While she had been talking to Bobby, she had made her decision on what she was going to do with her life and no doubt, it would be hard for her to leave Detroit.

Riley stepped into the doorframe and leaned against it, waiting for Jack to stop digging in his drawers and look at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. She waited for a good five minutes before Jack turned around and instantly dropped the jeans in his hands.

"Um, Riley, hi." He stammered.

"I have to tell you something." She replied quietly.

Riley moved her body towards his bed, shutting the door behind her, and sat down, motioning for him to sit beside her.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry for last night and everything that I said to you."

"Riley stop."

Riley watched as Jack started to fidget with his t-shirt.

"You know I used to be jealous of Kevin Mackenzie, right?" He questioned.

"Why?" Riley had no idea, she was shocked.

"Well he used to be the guy that held your attention."

"So?"

"Riley I always liked you. I was mad that he got your attention when I wanted it more. I deserved it more. I was never an asshole to anyone except Mackenzie."

"Well Jack, I think I owe you an apology." Riley smirked.

Jack scooted back onto his bed and laid down slightly in his pillows. Riley moved onto his bed as well but she surprised him by throwing her leg over his and straddled him.

"What for?" He asked, his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"I never really gave you a chance. You were always just my best friend's little brother. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to be your friend too."

"It's okay Riles, look at it this way, if you hadn't acted the way you did, we wouldn't be here now, right?"

Riley leaned down towards his face, a smile playing on her lips. He moved his arms from behind his head and set them on her hips, squeezing ever so slightly.

"Jack, I'm moving to Canada." She stated outright, not wanting to keep it a secret anymore.

Jack's smile dropped off his face and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah?" He asked, he couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Yeah Jack. I can't be here anymore, not with Kevin around."

"But we took care of him Riley."

"Yes _we_ did but I don't want to drag you into my problems.

"If I didn't want to be involved, I could have said no to you, I'm not a pushover. I don't know why you all of a sudden can't deal with being in Detroit."

"Jack, my dad's going to Canada, he admitted that he loved me. Considering I've gone my whole life thinking he hated me, that's a big change and I don't see how I can stay here when he's up there with my gramma, who always loved me. Jack they're my real family."

"And you're just going to toss me and Angel to the curb. The two people who have done everything they possibly could for you?"

"I'm not tossing anybody to the curb." She said quietly, almost admitting defeat in the conversation.

"It kinda feels that way Riley, last night you ask me to take your virginity and I say no, so now you want to move to Canada and forget about me?"

Riley moved her leg away from him and sat beside him now, he sat up and there they both sat on his bed, looking into each others eyes.

"I love you Riley." Jack stated, not breaking eye contact with her.

She just nodded her head at him, understanding what he felt. She felt it too but he wasn't going to be the reason she threw away the opportunity to be with her real family, the one she was related to through blood.

"Sorry Jack, I'm going."

"Riley do you love me too?"

"Jack, I do but I can't be in Detroit anymore. I don't have a place to live," he went to interrupt but she held her finger to his lips, "and I don't want to intrude on you and your family."

"Riley come on. You're the first girl I've ever felt this way about and you're just going to pack up and move, just like that?"

"I love you too Jack."

"Then why are you leaving me?" He demanded to know.

He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at the circumstances. If Kevin Mackenzie hadn't raped her, sure they wouldn't be in the position they were now but then again maybe she wouldn't be trying to leave Detroit.

"It's hard to explain but I need to go."

Jack threw his arms around her pulled her tight against him. She shifted her head and looked at his sad face. Seconds later, her lips crashed against his and his hands were entangled in her hair, not letting her lips part from his.

She let out a small moan as he pushed her backwards, trying to get her down on her back. Riley easily complied. Jack flew forward, his head hitting the wall with a loud thunk, the two were too busy to notice the footsteps running up the stairs.

"Hey Princess! Fairy!" Bobby said as he burst through the door.

Riley pulled away from Jack, still on top of her, and stared at Bobby.

"What Bobby?" Jack retorted, not happy at all with Bobby.

"When I fucking say door stays open, the fucking door stays open!"

Riley maneuvered her way out from under Jack and slowly made it to her feet. She straightened out her t-shirt and made her way towards Bobby, setting the palm of her hands against his chest. She mentally counted to three and shoved him backwards.

Bobby wasn't expecting her to push him, which was the only reason he actually moved when she shoved him. The last thing Bobby saw before Riley shut Jack's bedroom door was her smirk and the middle finger she held up in front of her face.

Jack's eyes were so wide, Riley was afraid they might pop out of their sockets. She turned around and waltzed back towards Jack's bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him once again. Jack pulled away first.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, still shocked that she got rid of Bobby so easily.

"You ask too many questions, do you know that?" She asked right back, trying to kiss him again, he moved his head out of her way.

"Riley stop," he stared at her, "Are you sure you want this?"

"If you don't make love to me, I'll get Bobby too." She grinned at him, he had no idea that was a threat right from his own brother's lips.

"What about Angel, he can't be happy with this."

"Angel knows where he stands in my life. He's my best friend and trust me, I don't ever plan on telling him what we do together."

"Riley." He smiled at her.

"Please Jack. Prove to me that you love me?"

No more words were exchanged between them, not even a sound. Jack moved forward and met her lips with his own, laying a sweet kiss on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, not letting him get away again.


	25. Chapter 25: Seventeen Forever

**Chapter 25: Seventeen Forever**

"Jack Fuckin' Mercer!"

Riley's eyes opened without any time to realize what time it was. She hugged the sheets closer to her naked body and looked at Jack, just laying there with a smile on his face.

Riley punched him in the arm and stood up, holding the sheets around her body as she looked for her clothes. She found her bra by the door, her t-shirt by the end of the bed and her pants hanging off his guitar, no time to find her underwear as she pulled on what clothes she could find.

She was just zipping up her pants when Jack's door shook in it's frame. Riley spun around and that was the moment Jack jumped out of bed, searching for his own clothes. Riley tossed him his own jeans that were almost in the same place as hers.

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell Angel." Jack hissed, more out of the embarrassment of his predicament.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't anticipating you making that much noise." She shot back.

"Yeah, sure I was the loud one." Jack mumbled.

Jack pulled a dirty sweater over his head and stepped around Riley, opening his door to an angry Angel glaring at him. If looks could kill, Jack would not only have been dead but probably in a million pieces as well.

Riley jumped in front of Jack and set her hands on Angel's chest. She glanced back at Jack before grabbing Angel's hand and pulling him, using all of her strength, away from Jack's room. Angel fought against her for a few steps, trying to get back to his little brother's room to kill him, but when he realized Riley was pulling him towards the stairs, he reluctantly gave up on killing his brother and walked peacefully next to Riley.

She pulled him all the way down the stairs, walking right by the kitchen where Bobby sat, grinning at Riley, and out onto the front porch. Riley didn't have any socks or shoes on, Angel just had socks. She pulled him down onto the top step and leaned against him, his arms wrapping around her.

"Don't be mad at him Angel." Riley said solemnly.

"Why Riley?"

"Well why are you so mad anyways?"

"He's my brother, you're my best friend. You're not supposed to hook up." Angel stated matter of factly.

"Angel I'm moving to Canada, Vancouver to be specific."

Angel hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go now.

"My gramma's there and my dad's going there and after he told me that he loved me all along, Angel how can I give that up?"

"You can't." Angel said with a roll of his eyes. He knew her mind was made up and that was what she was going to do, whether he liked it or not.

"I promise to call you and visit you." Riley smiled, nudging his cheek.

"Promise you'll be careful?"

"Yeah I promise _mom_." Riley chuckled, curling her feet up under her bum to try and keep them warm in the cool morning air.

Angel sighed in defeat. He had never, ever, been able to get Riley to comply with what he wanted and he never would. Maybe that was something he liked about her, maybe that's why they were still best friends.

"You and Jack huh?" Angel quirked.

"Yeah." Riley smiled sheepishly.

"Man Bobby always told me he was gay. That was the reason I left him to take care of you." Angel joked.

"Come on, you knew he wasn't gay." Riley laughed back.

"Nah Princess, he's still gay, he's just in the experimental phase." Bobby's voice broke in.

He wandered out from the house and perched himself behind Riley, leaning against the stonework of the wall of the porch. He set his hand on her shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

"Oh Bobby, I'll miss you when I go." Riley stated with a laugh.

"Yeah to Canada is it?" He questioned.

"How'd you know?"

"Fairy." Bobby replied with a laugh.

Riley reached up and took a hold of his hand, the one on her shoulder. She gave it a squeeze and pulled his hand closer to her chest.

"Look Princess, like I said before, you did good. You fucking almost killed that Mackenzie prick, saves me from doing it later, and you turned my brother into a man." Bobby chuckled.

Angel reached back and swatted at Bobby, not finding it as amusing as Bobby did.

"Ah fuck off Angel, like you didn't see it coming." Bobby remarked.

"I didn't."

"Seriously, Jackie boy's been in love with the girl since you first introduced her to her him. How could you not see that?"

"Shut up Bobby!" Angel snarled right back.

Riley glanced back at Bobby and gave him a small smile. Angel also looked back at Bobby but to glare at him. It was at that moment that Jack stepped out of the house and looked at the three of them in awe.

"Come on Fairy, come join the group hug." Bobby stated with a laugh.

Riley reached back and smacked him on the thigh; Jack stepped around them all and moved to sit in front of Riley. He leaned his back against her knees and rested his head against her arm. Riley was sure going to miss the Mercer's when she left for Canada.

"Hey Princess." Bobby was the first one to break the silence.

"What Bobby?" Riley retorted.

"Was he good?" Bobby cracked into a fit of hysterics.

Riley leaned her chin on Jack's head and gave Bobby a slight laugh.

"That my dear Bobby is something that you will never know." Riley remarked, looking down at Jack as he looked up at her. He gave her a small smile.

"Ah come on Princess! Inquiring minds want to know."

Angel turned his head around and looked at Bobby.

Riley ignored the two older brothers as she remained focused on Jack. Maybe Canada wouldn't be so bad, maybe a change of scenery was just what she needed. If she couldn't handle Canada, she could always just move back to Detroit, find a place of her own and hang out with the Mercer family.

"Look Bobby, fuck right off because I do not even want to think about my skinny white brother knocking boots with my best friend."

"Bet you're thinking about it now." Riley remarked with a laugh.

"Riles I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Don't kill her Angel, she'd good for Jackie boy. At least with her around he's not acting all gay towards us or asking ma for advice on how to cook and sew and shit."

"Bobby!" Jack broke in with a yell.

"Fuck Fairy, I'm joking." Bobby rolled his eyes.

Sure the three brothers kept arguing and bickering, Riley remaining silent throughout the whole ordeal. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	26. Chapter 26: Here Comes Goodbye

**Chapter 26: Here Comes Goodbye**

Days later, Riley stood in front of her trust red Cavalier sitting in the Mercer's driveway. Her bags were in the trunk and she had a few boxes in the back seat, waiting to make the long drive to Vancouver where she would meet up with her gramma and her dad.

Angel shipped out later that day too, except he wasn't going to Canada, he was shipping out. His bag was packed and sitting in the backseat of Bobby's car, they were taking off shortly after Riley drove away.

Jack, Angel and Bobby stood in front of Riley, waiting to say their goodbyes. Evelyn was in the house making sure each person leaving didn't forget anything.

Angel stepped forward first and enveloped Riley in a giant bear hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around before setting her back down. Riley smiled at him.

"Anyone gives you trouble up in Canada, don't you hesitate to call me." Angel stated.

"It's Canada Angel, not a federal prison." Riley laughed back.

"I don't care Riley, just promise me you'll call me if you ever need anything."

"Fine Angel, I promise you."

Riley lightly slapped him in the arm before jumping at him once again, being spun around and set back on the ground.

Bobby stepped up next and stuck out his hand, wanting nothing more than a handshake from the girl he was growing to like. Riley slapped his hand away and jumped at him, the same way she jumped at Angel. Bobby didn't spin her around though.

Riley hung on tight to him. Sure they never really got along but the last week she had really grown to like having Bobby around. She could count on him to tell her what he thought, even if she wasn't going to like it. Bobby tried to push her off but she refused to let go, at least not when he wanted her too. Riley eventually let go of Bobby and looked him in the eye.

"Take care of the Fairy for me Bobby?" Riley asked jokingly.

"Only if you promise to call _me_ to Canada when you need help. I ain't got a wrap sheet up there, gotta keep my reputation up in more than one country in order to be seen as a badass." Bobby smirked.

"Yeah, I'll call you if I even need to break the law." Riley winked at him, knowing full well she would keep her promise.

"Then yeah, I'll take care of the Fairy for ya."

"Make sure he doesn't give his heart away to some hussy." Riley lowered her voice so only Bobby could hear.

"Absolutely Princess. I'm going to miss you."

"Oh I think I'll miss you more."

As soon as Bobby stepped back, Evelyn appeared in the doorway, she slowly made her way towards Riley, enveloping the young girl in a warm embrace.

"Thanks for everything Evelyn." Riley whispered, right into the older lady's ear.

"Anytime Dear, please come back and visit."

"I promise I will."

Riley let go of the older woman and before anyone could intervene, Jack leapt at the chance to hold Riley one last time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him, not wanting to let her go. Riley gently set her arms around his back and held him back, as long as he was hugging her tight, she wasn't going to let go.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and she squeezed him ever so slightly tighter than before. He pulled back but didn't let go of her and looked at her sad face.

"Riley do you really have to go?" He questioned, not wanting to ever let her go.

"Yes Jack, I have to go. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

Jack dropped his arms to his sides and looked down at her. Riley glanced past Jack at his two brothers and his ma. Bobby was smirking at her and Jack.

"Come on Fairy, kiss her like you mean it!" Bobby called out.

Jack turned his head and glared at Bobby before wrapping his arms back around Riley, dipping her like they were dancing and planting a big one on her.

Riley could barely hear Angel and Bobby cheering them on. She was lost in his kiss. After a minute or two of being dipped, Jack pulled her back to her upright position and took her hands.

"I love you Riley. I really do." He said quietly.

"I love you too Jack." Riley forced a smile back at him.

Riley let go of his hands and made her way to the driver's side of her car. She pulled the door open and stood behind it, watching as Evelyn made her way back inside. She had another departure to get ready for; this one was her own son though.

Bobby shoved Angel slightly and the two older brothers remained looking at Riley, watching as she finally put her right leg into the car. Angel's smile dropped to a frown as she finished getting into the car. Jack wandered over and gently pushed her door shut, her window already rolled down.

He leaned down, resting his arms on the open window, leaning into the car slightly. Riley shoved the key in the ignition and turned her car on, hearing the soft purr of the engine. Jack leaned in farther, Riley moving closer to his face where they et at the lips for one final kiss.

Riley pulled away first, fearing that if she kissed him any longer she wouldn't be able to drive away from the house that held so many memories for her.

Jack stepped away from her car, standing just out of reach. Riley put the car in reverse and slowly backed away, turning out onto the road as she did so. Jack's eyes followed her as she moved around the corner of the driveway. She stuck her head out the window.

"Bye guys! Thanks for _everything_!" She threw her hand out the window as she pulled her head in and put the car into gear.

Bobby walked up behind Jack and set his arm around his little brother's shoulders, trying to comfort him. Angel followed suit, standing on the other side of Jack, his arm around his shoulders too.

"Oh Fairy, you know she'll be back for ya right?" Bobby asked, jerking Jack's shoulders back and forth.

"How are you so sure Bobby?"

"Because Jackie boy, you're a fucking Mercer. Girls don't just walk away from us Mercers."

"Amen brother." Angel added on.

"You didn't know Jack, not only are we good at bending the law, we're also very good in bed." Bobby grinned, letting go of Jack's shoulders.

"Bobby that's my best friend we're talking about!" Angel squirmed away from the two, in disbelief that Bobby actually just said that.

"Ah fuck Angel, you know it's true."

Jack turned around and made his way back into the house, leaving Angel and Bobby to argue outside.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley pulled onto the highway and glanced back in her rear view mirror. All she saw was an empty road as she left what was left of her life in Detroit. Sure she'd miss Bobby, Angel, Jack and Evelyn but she wasn't going to forget about them.

Riley believed that it only took one second to change her life. One simple second that could cause a person to regret a decision for the rest of their lives. One second for Kevin Mackenzie to rip out her soul. One second for her to hit him with her bat. One second for him to realize that she didn't deserve it.

It only took one second for Jack to fall in love with Riley Samuels. Sure one second could change everything but Riley believed that her life would be full of those one seconds. One second she could be loving Vancouver with her gramma and her dad and the next second she'd be missing Detroit.

Sure one second could change a lot but she knew, the only thing certain in her life, was that the Mercer's would be there for her entire lifetime.

And in one second, Detroit was gone.

A/N: two years to finish it, but it's finally complete. Sorry guys... :(


End file.
